<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel Intentions (Expanded Series) by TowerofBabel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970480">Cruel Intentions (Expanded Series)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel'>TowerofBabel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Note Chronologies [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Death Note Kills, F/M, Light is shot in the face, Murder, People commit suicide, Zurn Wellington (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new persona to mask his actions from Near, Light's cruelty knows no bounds, punishing anyone that crosses him, and with his closest allies at his side--Kira is unstoppable! When Light learns that someone has betrayed him in his company, he needs to make an example. And Kira is only happy to oblige!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuk/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death Note Chronologies [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737532</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place between Chapters 13 and 14 of my novel "Death Is Not Forever"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>In the Boardroom on the third floor of the Tsuku-Yoki Tower (that used to be the old Kira Task Force Building before it was sold), the board members of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation gathered for the weekly meeting to discuss the financial well being of the company.</p>
      <p>The company had become very profitable, and with Shinto Izanagi as its CEO, it had soared to new heights. The Stockholders were extremely pleased with its versatile hold on the world markets' and it had grown to extend its already wide influence even further, building 'citadels' on every continent.</p>
      <p>If only the world knew that Kira was behind the infinite face behind the company, would they may think twice about its dealings? However, Kira had remained quiet for the most part, and his killings were sparse. Still the fear of Kira loomed in the minds of everyone in the world. Unlike in the past, Kira only killed now when it was absolutely necessary, and to hide his location.</p>
      <p>Shinto Izanagi sat at the head of the elongated dark oak table in the Boardroom with its eight other members, none of them looked happy. And he knew why. Business wasn't the issue, it was something else that he had announced his corporation was doing. He took a moment to glance up at a side wall with a large intricately framed painting of The Battle of Sekigahara, the largest in Japan's feudal history. Few knew of its significance to Shinto, however—it not only symbolized death, but also a rebirth. Like himself.</p>
      <p>Shinto cleared his throat behind his mask. Years ago, as per the story, he was burned by an acid attack when a rival to his company threw acid at his face. Since then, he took to wearing a mask. Over the years, he altered its look—since he had decided to engage with the public more, stepping out of as a recluse, like he had previously been known for, to become a pillar of ecumenical wealth and status.</p>
      <p>He had several different masks designed and crafted, everyone one of them for separate occasions and for public events. He was renown all over the world for his masks. To the board members, it was a normal sight. Rumour had it his face was so badly burned and scarred that it looked like was melting off. So, wearing a mask was both prudent for his company's image and a personal one.</p>
      <p>But the whole story was a lie to disguise the face of the man behind it. Light Yagami had crafted the story and built the company from scratch using business acumen and financial collateral he collected from insider information to grow the company to a powerhouse in every field of business in previous years as he moonlighted as Kira, fighting both L and Near. Now, he was Shinto Izanagi solely, as officially, Light Yagami was dead—killed by the Death Note. But the truth of the matter was much different.</p>
      <p>The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation didn't sell anything, but its stamp was renown. It brokered with other businesses to sell their products and then took a cut. It was a very lucrative business and how Light set it up was genius. If someone became associated with the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, they immediately earned value with others because the company had such a prominent reputation for world-class trust. Much like well known brand names around the world, there wasn't anyone not in some way incorporated with the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. If they weren't, they weren't in business for long.</p>
      <p>Shinto Izanagi was known for his masks, but he was also known as a business leader for the ages. His current mask was that of a standard white, emotionless mask with open eye sockets. It kept to his head with fabric straps. On the forehead, at its centre, was a single black vertical line just to add design. He saved his more fancy masks for public events and meeting with special individuals.</p>
      <p>Over the next thirty minutes, Shinto listened to every board member as they made their reports about the company, but there was nothing new. Everyone had submitted their departmental dossiers prior to the meeting, so this was mere formality, but for the sake of their egos, he let them talk.</p>
      <p>"I'm pleased the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation is doing well," Shinto's voice reverberated from his mask's voice box modulator, sounding robotic. Part of the 'acid story' included his vocal cords being damaged in the attack, so each mask was fitted with a voice modular to enhance and alter his voice. It also aided in the disguise of his real voice, which was perfectly fine. "Still, we need to expand."</p>
      <p>Shinto had a computer tablet on the table next to him. He glanced down, pressed something on its screen, and then indicated to the large widescreen television on the other wall at the far end of the room. Each board member turned in their leather chairs, the screen suddenly erupting with scenes from world protests from an organization that called themselves 'Freedom First!'. They demanded equality from discrimination, financial independence, and drastic change in law enforcement, that targeted people with immediate prosecution because of their cultural nationality.</p>
      <p>Large groups clashed with police and statues of former visionaries from the past in Western countries (symbols of racism, fascism, and the like; men who used others for their own political machinations) were toppled over or were defaced with graffiti emboldened and influenced by 'Freedom First!'. Shinto saw the West destroying itself with its own failures.</p>
      <p>He was a huge opportunist and saw that the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation could take advantage of the chaos. So he formulated a plan to insert himself into the mix, so to speak, that would greatly benefit his company, making it vastly more profitable, renown, and valuable for more than just its trusted stamp.</p>
      <p>He allowed the scenes he had collected personally from multi-media news outlets all around the world to play out for the presentation, and then after a minute cut the sound, keeping the picture going. The immediate silence caused the board to return their attention back to him.</p>
      <p>"The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation has remained neutral," Shinto said, "but this is a chance for us to shine even brighter and to show the world we are an all-encompassing company. That we will believe in the good of all human kind and not just certain markets stamped with our company logo."</p>
      <p>"Why?" one of the board members said—a bald man with glasses. He used the middle finger of his right hand to prop up his glasses as if he was giving his personal opinion. Shinto knew the man was arrogant and was self-centred, lest liked. "There are no Japanese people involved in this political unrest. Why should we care if the West wishes to annihilate itself with such foolishness?"</p>
      <p>Shinto looked at him through his mask with piercing eyes. For all the Board meetings, he wore a mask that showed his eyes openly. He wanted them to see his eyes! The board members were silent, but Shinto could almost hear each of their nervous hearts. Shinto was not one to be challenged.</p>
      <p>The man gulped and then apologized.</p>
      <p>Shinto smiled tightly under the mask. "You're correct, of course. There are no Japanese people in this unrest, but there are rumblings that reside inside Japan of 'Freedom First!' sympathizers. I know of a few people here at the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation…" —here inside our headquarters in the Kanto Region, in fact. Shinto stared. The board member had proven to be lazy. In truth, his departmental presentation was a lot more brief that the data had inferred. He even skipped over some important issues as if to get it over with. The man looked nervous and he should be. "For this reason…" Shinto pressed a button on the side of the table for the boardroom door to be unlocked. Shinto's personal assistant: Tréy Cottré, whom Light better knew as Demetre Draycott (Demetre had adopted a new identity as well after he helped Light recover after his resurrection and helped build Light's company) walked in. "I would like to introduce to you our new intermediary of a new division I'm calling 'Inter-Freedom Affairs'," Shinto continued. "He will help build a bridge of understanding between corporate and cultural climate elemental change."</p>
      <p>Tréy Cottré (tall, dark-haired, handsome, thin, and identifying himself as a French Nationalist; and a way to diversify the company) stood aside near the wall with the painting without saying a word. Demetre was dapper looking dressed in a dark grey Armani suit. He'd been with Light through thick and thin, childhood friends, then enemies (with the whole Dana Chika Affair), and now business partners. Light was glad they were able to patch up their differences. Demetre had told him that he had finally seen the truth and knew Light was right about the world, that Kira was needed. So, he agreed to join Light in his plight.</p>
      <p>A tall dark man in a clean-pressed dark-coloured suit that played to the contrast of his pale skin walked through the door moments later. He was broad-shouldered and had a thick head of chestnut hair. Unlike Light's, which was a ghostly white, theoretically based on Marie Antoinette Syndrome, and potentially the result with a brush with death, and his resurrection, (thanks to the collective efforts of Ryuk and Morph, who both managed to pull him out of a place that resided between the living the dead, a place neither Heaven or Hell, where users of a Death Note can't go—but not MU either).</p>
      <p>Some board members gasped. To them, the Boardroom was a place of sanctuary, apart from the outside world, and one of them, the same man Shinto targeted, even covered his mouth and nose, as if to declare the man was 'unclean'. Shinto allowed the fool to play to his fears. He considered it amusing.</p>
      <p>Shinto stood on his feet and shook the man's hand.</p>
      <p>The man was American, but he didn't look like it, and his name was Swedish in origin. Shinto was told he was born and raised in Switzerland, but he lived in Los Angeles, California, in the United States of America. He was flown half way across the world for this meeting at the company's expense. Shinto was told good things about the man and he came highly recommended by an employee of the company.</p>
      <p>Shinto turned, and said, "This is Nicolas Leandro, and as of today, he will be our new intermediary of 'Inter-Freedom Affairs' for the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. We must fight discrimination wherever it is found, gentlemen. As we all know, history was not kind to the Japanese people during and after the Second World War. We know what it feels like to be second class citizens. Still, we proved the world wrong, and the Land of Rising Sun now shines over the planet as a beacon of greatness and ingenuity. I want the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation to be part of something great! Therefore, through Nicolas Leandro, our company will donate 2.5 million dollars to 'Freedom First!' as a gesture of solitary for their cause."</p>
      <p>The board members looked shocked by the sum of money just handed out to a cause that Shinto knew each of them thought was a waste of time. It was entertaining watching them quibble over money that wasn't there's. And besides, the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation wouldn't lose any money, it made that much every minute. It would also go a long way to boost the company's reputation after companies that saw the cause as very worthy, even social media multilateral groups, wishing to have their products adhered with the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation stamp of approval of trust.</p>
      <p>"Welcome, Mr. Leandro," Shinto said warmly.</p>
      <p>Nicholas Leandro looked at Shinto strangely, his mask at odds with what was characterized as normal. But Shinto didn't care. Light Yagami didn't care. And he chuckled to himself. The world was his. So as Light Yagami wore the mask the Kira, so did another mask hide the face of Light Yagami now.</p>
      <p>He laughed internally at the irony.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>After the meeting ended and the board members left the boardroom, not one of them shook hands with Nicolas Leandro, Shinto Izanagi, Tréy Cottré, and Nicholas remained behind. Tréy closed the door.</p>
      <p>"You're a smooth talker, Mr. Izanagi," Nicolas Leandro said loosely. "And I love the mask, very revolutionary. You look like a villain from <em>Dr. Who</em>."</p>
      <p>Shinto Izanagi sighed softly under the mask. He was aware of the cultural reference to a long standing British television show. He halted Tréy—Demetre—from correcting Leandro. It was not an insult, it was actually kind of flattering because 'Kira' was a <em>revolutionary</em> in his own rite. Demetre stood back with one look from Light. Demetre gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and let it go.</p>
      <p>"You know the story behind it, so I don't need to explain why I wear a mask," Shinto Izanagi replied, his voice sounding mechanical because of the modulator voice box in the mask.</p>
      <p>Nicolas Leandro nodded. "Some angry rival of yours threw acid in your face. He must have got the idea from a comic book." Leandro smirked. But then he appeared to regret the jest. He gulped as Shinto eyed him straightly. The subject was immediately dropped. "Two point five million to 'Freedom First!' is a lot of money, sir. What are you trying to do, fund riots?"</p>
      <p>Shinto/Light touched the gold watch on his left wrist, almost as if to scratch an itch. A watch just like it had had sentimental significance to him once. This watch also had a piece of a Death Note hidden within, but it only for emergencies. "No, Mr. Leandro," he said flatly. "I'm trying to help."</p>
      <p>"All the fires, looting, and property damage isn't 'Freedom First!'. They're the result of anarchists! All we want is social justice and to stop being targeted by idiots who see others as more privileged."</p>
      <p>"You have the support of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. The money is to help 'Freedom First!' against these anarchists. I know something about anarchy myself. How do you suppose I came to wear this mask? Striving towards a goal can bring positive change, but one must be smart or it can turn ugly on you very quickly. One moment you can be a hero and then next a villain. '<em>He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become one. When you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you'</em>."</p>
      <p>Leandro blinked confused. "Okay. I've heard it before."</p>
      <p>"Friedrich Nietzsche, a German philosopher," Tréy interjected, "and a monster in his own rite."</p>
      <p>Shinto looked at him, nodded. "Aren't we all under the skin?" Tréy smiled back.</p>
      <p>Among philosophers, Friedrich Nietzsche was most often associated with <em>nihilism</em>. For Nietzsche, there was no objective order or structure in the world except for what a person gave it. Penetrating the façades buttressing convictions, a nihilist discovered that all values are baseless and that reason is impotent. Light followed a similar philosophy, however, he also thought <em>nihilism</em>, despite Nietzsche regarding himself as a positive thinker, was just as contradicting, as was some of his undated theories about the human psyche. For this reason, Nietzsche was a monstrous mess intelligently.</p>
      <p>"Okay," Leandro said, and shrugged unsure. "By the way, you speak English well for a Jap."</p>
      <p>Shinto Izanagi reached out with his right hand and took Leandro by the throat, squeezed. Leandro came face to face with Shinto. Leandro put up his arms and tried to pull Shinto's hand away, but to no avail. "'Freedom First!' is a worthy cause," Shinto said resolutely, "but people like you are demential to the cause with ignorant comments such as that! People are not born stupid, but they learn to be through environmental factors. You obviously need to take a few lessons in precocity."</p>
      <p>Leandro struggled as Shinto continued to hold him, but then Shinto released him, and tossed him back. Leandro staggered, coughed, and sucked in air. "I'm sorry, Mr. Izanagi," he breathed out hoarsely. "Please, forgive me. I don't know what came over me. My grandfather fought in the Second Great War and he used to tell me stories…and he used to tell me it was a slang word for your people."</p>
      <p>"If you only knew the names we Japanese used to call you Americans." Shinto paused. He looked to Tréy—Demetre. He gave a slight nod. Demetre acknowledged it. That's where it ended.</p>
      <p>Demetre was American, but even he knew his own people had committed speakable acts against the Japanese people after the bombing of Pear Harbour that history only begged to erase, including detention camps that equaled that of the Nazis against Jewish prisoners all because of their nationality.</p>
      <p>Shinto took a step back both physically and mentally. He had just choked a representative of 'Freedom First!'. If that got out, it could be bad. But he refused to apologize, because that would make him appear weak. Besides, two-point-five million dollars bought a lot of silence.</p>
      <p>"I appreciate this opportunity to work with you, Mr. Izanagi," Leandro said, standing up straight, clearing his throat. Izanagi looked back at Leandro with eyes of indomitability. "But I hope this isn't a way for you to hijack the movement for a personal agenda? You are an opportunist after all. All rich people are."</p>
      <p>Shinto signed. It was exactly what Shinto had anticipated, Leandro was now emboldened after being chocked as if had the upper hand. He had to nip it in the bud. He saw Demetre out of the corner of his eye reach into the right pocket of his suit jacket and secretly pull something out, hiding it.</p>
      <p>"We can all use a little bit of justice every now and then," Shinto then said, returning to the immediate subject. Tréy smirked tightly, an inside Kira joke between them. "However, we mutually benefit to establish a common goal, Mr. Leandro. Don't confuse charity with altruism. This is how the world works. Success comes collectively. Take that I know that someone has been furnishing 'Freedom First!' with weaponry. It's dumb to post such videos on web sites for sensationalism. Law enforcement monitors a lot of those underground sites, and can easily identity suppliers. However, that is not my concern. You can do whatever you want, post those videos. It only undermines the cause."</p>
      <p>Leandro swallowed. Shinto knew he had the man.</p>
      <p>"'Freedom First!' needs to defend itself from…we only use those weapons for…" Leandro's words unconvincingly came out of his mouth, a clear sign at deception. "We're not killers like the police! I don't know where—I mean, it's not us t-that's doing the killing!" The man was nervous now, stuttering.</p>
      <p>Shinto definitely had him!</p>
      <p>Shinto put up a hand. "Enough, and don't blame all for the action of a few. No matter what the world does to fight inequality, there will always be a fraction that oppose it. The police are only doing their job as instructed. I understand 'Freedom First!' and their plight, and the media is doing themselves and your cause a disservice, adding fuel to the fire, and angering a lot of people by vilifying you, comparing your actions to another regime that my lips will not speak. You must teach them who is superior."</p>
      <p>With a nod, Nicholas Leandro agreed. "So, with your support, we'll drive the haters back!"</p>
      <p>Shinto smiled under his mask. "But be careful, Mr. Leandro, because god is watching," he said, hinting at something else other than religion. "Ever omnipotent!"</p>
      <p>"<em>Kira</em>," Tréy inserted.</p>
      <p>Shinto looked at him. "Exactly," he agreed. "Kira's judgement is absolute. If Kira sees something he doesn't like, Kira will act accordingly. So, be absolutely sure that your actions are just."</p>
      <p>Leandro nodded, rubbing his throat, almost with a slight indication of revelation in his eyes.</p>
      <p>Shinto figured Leandro was more afraid of the mention of 'Kira' than the revelation that he knew of 'Freedom First!'s' illegal acquisition of weaponry to fight police. It was true, most of the protests were peaceful, pacifistic in nature, and only a few rogues caused trouble, but if the media got a hold of even a kernel of the information Shinto had in his possession, then 'Freedom First!' would uprooted. Without the media to fan the fires for sensationalism, the movement would die a horrible death!</p>
      <p>Leandro swallowed. "Thank you for your support, Mr. Izanagi, and the position," he said, then he turned to leave. He reached for the handle of the boardroom door, but it was locked. "Um, sir? Can I leave? I wish to get started and inform my fellow 'Freedom First!' comrades of your generous offer."</p>
      <p>Shinto smiled under his mask reverently. "There is one other matter that needs to be addressed, Mr. Leandro," he said, "and let's call it as an insurance policy."</p>
      <p>"I don't understand, Mr. Izanagi," Leandro said, he looked at Shinto, and then at Tréy Cottré, who approached with something in his right hand.</p>
      <p>Tréy Cottré extended a hand to Shinto and inside was a small white box. Shinto took it. "Let's play a game, Mr. Leandro. If you win, I'll add an additional quarter million dollars to my already generous offer, making it five million to 'Freedom First!', and I'll even throw in a bonus. Call it an incentive to work hard."</p>
      <p>Leandro blinked. He looked at the box. "What kind of game?"</p>
      <p>Shinto opened the box. Inside was what looked like a simple but translucent mouthguard one would wear over the upper teeth to stop from nighttime grinding. It was sealed in plastic. "Oh, nothing much—just a little game of 'truth or dare'," he said. "Just slip this into your mouth."</p>
      <p>Leandro eyed Shinto strangely. Shinto knew Leandro wouldn't play the game without incentive, hence the reason for offering the additional money and bonus. He knew Leandro wouldn't be able to resist. Shinto knew the man, his kind. Thanks to Demetre, he had had a great deal of information on the man. Before he was hired, he had been thoroughly investigated. But it was only recently that something else had popped up just before board meeting. It had been too late then to stop things. Shinto went through the presentation with the Board even with this new information to save face because he had already informed them that his company would be donating money to 'Freedom First!' for their cause. As he told the Board about Nicholas Leandro even with this information, he told it with a straight face.</p>
      <p>Leandro reached out for the box. He held it in his hand and looked at it. He unwrapped the plastic and ultimately slipped it into his mouth, unaware of any duplicity. The money being the driving factor. Suddenly, a small shock caused Leandro to put his hands to his mouth in pain. He went to pull it out, but Shinto put up a hand, halting him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Leandro."</p>
      <p>"Ow! What the hell just happened? Why did it shock me?"</p>
      <p>Shinto grinned balefully under his mask. "It proves that the mouthguard is working," he said. "Oh, and just as a warning, if you attempt to remove it by force, then you'll die by heart attack" —<em>like Kira</em>— " Now, let's begin! And just so you know, I never lose at this game!"</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>After Nicholas Leandro had lost the game of 'Truth and Dare', Demetre shut the door to the Boardroom and locked it after the man left, or rather Leandro was instructed to leave. Demetre stood with Light.</p>
      <p>Light had asked the man a series of questions and if Leandro didn't answer truthfully, he would die. The Death Mouthguard was still in the man's mouth when he left, Leandro was told to consciously ignore it. Besides, it wouldn't there for long—not with what Light had in store.</p>
      <p>Leandro revealed a hidden agenda. Leandro had to tell the truth because once a Death Mouthguard was locked in, it had the power of instantaneously connecting to a person's neural and brain synapses—designed and crafted by Morph byway of a page of a Death Note. It was ingenious, an off-the-cuff way to control a person using the Death Note, while not killing them in the usual method. The Death Mouthguard had the ability to know if someone was being dishonest and it would shock them for lying.</p>
      <p>Despite being with 'Freedom First!', Leandro was going to take the sum of money that the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation was going to give him and use it for other things. It was not that he didn't believe in the cause, but he knew things about it that money could not fix. A quarter of a million dollars (later five million; plus bonus) was a lot of money. Even Light knew money would not fix the injustices.</p>
      <p>Light confirmed the greed of Nicholas Leandro, he had summed up the man perfectly, and judged him accordingly. Kira judged him!</p>
      <p>"Everybody lies," Light said, removing the Alpha Mouthguard from his own mouth, after his mask. It was the master control guard he used to control all the secondary mouthguard's, and only Light had it.</p>
      <p>"In that we both agree," Demetre confirmed, touching a ring on his left ring finger.</p>
      <p>Light couldn't fault Nicholas Leandro for his beliefs, money could not buy happiness, especially political and judicial reform, but now Leandro belonged to him. The Death Mouthguard guaranteed loyalty, or if not, and if Leandro tried to take it out, or speak ill against the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, or against Shinto Izanagi in any way, a command would be administered, and the mouthguard would fatally shock him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>And give him a fatal heart attack like Kira.</em>
      </p>
      <p>It was a risk, but with every use a Death Mouthguard—they proved very useful in getting what Shinto wanted—there was the chance of the mouthguard being discovered. They worked at short range, but once a suggestion was implanted into the subconscious mind of a victim, it was like writing a name in the Death Note. The person had to obey it without question. If they resisted, they would go mad, and die!</p>
      <p>Leandro had left defeated, and said he would give all the money to 'Freedom First!' from the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation without complaint, or so that's what he believed he would do. Light knew better.</p>
      <p>Most recently, Morph had given both himself and Demetre items that helped in controlling others. Light was given the Death Mouthguard's and Demetre was given what Morph coined 'The Death Ring'. The ring used, with a single touch of a person, neural-controlling stimuli to make them do anything Demetre wished. But unlike Demetre'e ring, there were a multitude of Death Mouthguard's, replenished at whim. They were an advanced technology far beyond the depth of any technologist. They stopped working the moment they were taken out to prevent external examination so their origin couldn't be traced back.</p>
      <p>Alone with Demetre, Light used a white handkerchief in his jacket pocket to wipe sweat off his face. Unfortunately, the mask's he wore got very warm. His face was flushed. "Sometimes I really hate wearing these things," Light said.</p>
      <p>"<em>Domo arigato misuta Robotto,</em>" Demetre said with a chuckle.</p>
      <p>Light looked at him and rolled his eyes. He was familiar with the American song reference of a robot wishing to become the representation of a modern man.</p>
      <p>"Nicholas Leandro is right, Light, you are a smooth talker, and a real smooth <em>operator</em>," Demetre said with a short laugh.</p>
      <p>Light smiled. Along with being the CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, Light Yagami also moonlighted as Kira, a job he took seriously. But his role as Kira was now was different, because of the ever looming threat of the New Kira Task Force and Near. Shinto Izanagi had had several visits from them in recent months after some high profile killings were linked to "Kira'ish" like heart attacks that directly benefited the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, similar to when the Third Kira worked an equal angle with the 'Yostuba Group'.</p>
      <p>"Things are getting a boring again!" came a gruff-sounding voice.</p>
      <p>Both looked in the direction of the disembodied voice. They looked upon the image of Geist, Demetre's Shinigami, who suddenly manifested through the wall, walking into the Boardroom.</p>
      <p>Geist, a god of death, looked like a rock-n'roll groupie with thick wavy brown hair wrapped in a bandana, culminating an eclectic leather and futuristic steampunk look. HIs face was pale, death embodied it, with skeletal features, and his eyes sockets were as empty and as black as night—and yet he could still see. He also carried with him a <em>Boneclub</em> as a weapon in a holster on his back. He had a carry pouch attached to the right side of his pelvic belt, but his Death Note belonged to Demetre.</p>
      <p>Demetre was in possession of Geist's Death Note as its owner, and had been ever since he picked it up in a dark alley years earlier. He had used it to kill a mugger who wanted his money and also his life. Over the years, despite reservations, Demetre had used it a couple of times—all of which he claimed were necessary and life-saving. And referring that necessary evils were for the good of civility.</p>
      <p>Demetre'e only regret, and he voiced it often, was not being able to kill a single person. A person he considered evil incarnate! Zurn Wellington—the man who murdered his lover years ago! He often sent the Shinigami out to hunt Zurn down, but most often than naught, Zurn kept slipping through his fingers.</p>
      <p>Demetre didn't have Geist's Death Note on him. He took a cue from Light and designed a watch that housed a small piece of the notebook in a secret compartment. In the time before he had joined Light at the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, he earned himself a business degree in quick succession, hence he was qualified to be hired by the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, and later became its Chief Financial Officer, personally appointed by Shinto Izanagi. He had also changed his name officially to Tréy Cottré, a French Nationalist. And Demetre spoke French like it was his first language.</p>
      <p>Demetre Draycott was officially dead, he faked his own death years ago, if someone decided to investigate him, they could willfully. His entire past had been carefully erased. And as some said, everyone had a twin somewhere. He didn't hide his face like Light, and was seen in public as the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation official liaison, as well. If Near and the New Kira Task Force wished to question him, he had nothing to hide—officially.</p>
      <p>Demetre stepped towards the Shinigami. "Where have you been? And where is Ryuk?" He demanded of the Shinigami. "You and he left together to search for Zurn Wellington over a day ago!"</p>
      <p>"Ever since the League of Darkness and the Savant Society fell, he's been elusive." Geist grumbled. "Our lead on Zurn's last whereabouts dropped off."</p>
      <p>Demetre sneered and he swore under his breath. "I really want that bastard!"</p>
      <p>Demetre was angry, Light saw. Zurn had murdered Dana Chika, a woman whom, once-upon-a-time, both Light and Demetre had loved. Dana left Light during his Freshman year of high school and disappeared without a trace for five years until Demetre managed to find her hiding within the bowels of the Savant Society, her father a member. She told Demetre she was forced to abandon her life and couldn't tell anyone. She later revealed she secretly loved Demetre and had for as long as she knew him, even when she was dating Light. When Zurn turned up, he killed Dana in revenge for Demetre foiling an assassination plot against Light by a third party killer Zurn had hired.</p>
      <p>They both wanted to make Zurn pay, but Demetre wanted it more. He didn't consider it revenge, he just felt Dana deserved justice and the ability to rest in peace. Light agreed with that.</p>
      <p>"Last report had Zurn in Saint Petersburg, Russia," Light chimed in.</p>
      <p>"Nah, he's long gone," Geist replied. "But he left something behind."</p>
      <p>"What did he leave?" Light asked eagerly. "Show me!"</p>
      <p>"Can't." Geist rubbed his stomach. "I ate it. It was an apple carved with my name on it. He left one for Ryuk, too. It was nice of him to do that."</p>
      <p>"Nice?" <em>Like meat to distract dogs.</em> Ryuk once mentioned apples were like alcohol and drugs to humans, addictive yet not poisonous. Light scowled. "Goddamn Shinigami!" he muttered low under his breath.</p>
      <p>Demetre looked at his watch seemingly resigned to events. Demetre had a strange ability to switch off his emotions at times which was indicative of sociopathic behaviour. Light admired him for that, but that also meant he bottled things up which was self-destructive. Light often found Demetre releasing his frustrations with martial arts exercises. Light joined him on occasion.</p>
      <p>Demetre said, "Listen, I have a few things that I need to take care, if you don't mind, Light?"</p>
      <p>Light nodded. Demetre left quickly without another word, closing the boardroom door behind him. If Demetre wished to fume about losing Zurn, then he would do so in private. But Light knew Demetre wasn't a person who upset so easily. This wasn't the first time Zurn had escaped.</p>
      <p>Light eyed Geist, and said, "Well? Go with him, Shinigami. You are his protector!" It was a command.</p>
      <p>Geist loomed over Light, his eyes glowering with an irritant gaze. Light wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He was protected in being killed by the Death Note thanks to Morph and his name written in the "Life Note" owned by the supernatural Imp. In fact, thanks to Morph—none of what occurred with the Death Note and subsequent events later on would have come to pass if it wasn't for him. Morph diverted the Death Note Ryuk dropped into the Human World for Light to later pick it up. It was all Morph.</p>
      <p>Morph said it would have ended up some place in the United States of America if he hadn't changed its course. Morph said he did it because he had looked into the future and enjoyed the 'Kira Incident'. Light looked at it as a paradoxical event. The first set of events known as the 'Kira Incident' had an unfortunate result. But thanks to Morph, Light now had an opportunity reverse past mistakes. Unfortunately, he had to be someone <em>else</em> to do it. Light Yagami was dead, his own demise official—but not by Kira.</p>
      <p>Touta Matsuda of the New Kira Task Force had shot him several times in a warehouse down at the pier when Light finally revealed that he was Kira. Near asked everyone to met him there where he said the Kira Case would finally come to an end. It had, but only for a short time. Light now had an opportunity to start anew—as <em>Shinto Izanagi.</em></p>
      <p>Geist snorted disgruntled, then disappeared through the wall after Demetre. Light was left alone.</p>
      <p>Just then, Ryuk appeared by the way Geist had arrived.</p>
      <p>"Yo, Light!" Ryuk blurted out, a thin arm raised.</p>
      <p>The Shinigami was tall and lanky and had every comparison to that of a sadistic serial killer clown with a leather fetish, something someone would see in their more ghastly nightmares. Ryuk was a common sight to Light, and had been ever since that fateful day Ryuk appeared in his bedroom to tell him about the Death Note and its contractual obligations. Ryuk had also remarked with awe at how many people Light had killed with the Death Note in just the five days after taking possession of it.</p>
      <p>"Quiet! My name is Shinto Izanagi now!" Light corrected him. "You know better than to just blurt out my real name like that! There are eyes and ears everywhere and who knows what Near already knows?"</p>
      <p>"You sound a little panicky, Light." Ryuk chuckled. "It reminds me of that time we found all those cameras in your room, sixty-four of them, even that time when L revealed himself to you."</p>
      <p>"Yes, I remember the latter humiliation quite well, still to this day," Light said with disgust. Light hated how he felt and how he reacted after the fact in his room. He tried to keep a strong front, but he was infuriated. He had shouted about it and he was curious why his mother had not come up to ask him what was wrong. He later learned that she had been outside for a moment and had not heard him.</p>
      <p>"You know, I honestly can't fathom how L didn't find the notebook in your desk drawer, or even looked for it when the cameras were installed," Ryuk mused. "I wonder what would have happened if it blew up?"</p>
      <p>"I'd loose all my memories and my house would have been destroyed," Light told him.</p>
      <p>"Maybe that was the turning point that Morph told you about? If you didn't have the notebook then, maybe you'd become a police officer, then died in a shootout as rookie—like he told you."</p>
      <p>"The thought had occurred to me," Light said. "Would you have killed me? Taken the rest of my lifespan?"</p>
      <p>Ryuk shrugged. "Dunno, or I may have thought of a way to get you another notebook. I was having fun." He chuckled. "Why end it there? All your memories would have returned with another book." The Shinigami shrugged again. "Anyway, no dice on Zurn Wellington. He's a slippery human."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Geist just told me. Zurn also left a calling card, I hear—apples. Did you eat yours, too?"</p>
      <p>"What do you think? It was one of the most juiciest and delicious apples I've ever had! And it didn't have any of those pesticides, almost like he picked directly off a tree. You can't beat natural taste. And he carved my name into mine. How nice of him to do that," he said with a snicker.</p>
      <p>"Indeed," Light said annoyed.</p>
      <p>"So, when does the excitement start again? This new persona you have going on is boring. Things have become a little repetitive. And it's been too long time since the New Kira Task Force has paid us a visit. I need to spread my wings to keep me interested. I can't go back to the Shinigami Realm or the Shinigami King will put me in chains again. He's still furious with Morph, breaking me out of prison, and lying to him about me being attached to Misa, then breaking you out of Quindecim, and reviving you."</p>
      <p>"I would have thought you'd enjoy being free rather than chained up, Ryuk? Do you regret it?"</p>
      <p>"Nah! Even though it's boring here, I wouldn't want the alternative." Ryuk smiled. "So, what's going on? Anything new here? You said you had that big meeting with the board about that rebellious group of freedom fighters, you said you were going to make a deal with them or something?"</p>
      <p>"The deal isn't going through anymore," Light said, looking reflective at his mask. "And I'm sure the board will be pleased when they hear about it. I decided it wasn't worth the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation's involvement after certain truths came out. The cause is a just one, just not the man who represents them. Other details have been finalized."</p>
      <p>Ryuk cocked his head. "Huh? But you just said the deal fell through? What details?"</p>
      <p>Light smiled tightly. "Just wait and see, Ryuk. You want to be entertained, then be patient."</p>
      <p>Ryuk rubbed his hands together in a delicious matter. "Oh, goodie!"</p>
      <p>"But I don't want to spoil the surprise. So, no hints."</p>
      <p>"Don't tell me! I'm already getting excited!" Ryuk snickered devilishly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light watched as Ryuk left the Boardroom after he gave him some further instructions. Most often, he sent Ryuk on missions to complete—they would keep him busy and he could entertain himself in the meantime while Light ran his company. All were for a purpose. He told Ryuk to hunt down stranglers from both the <em>Savant Society</em> and the <em>League of Darkness</em>, so Light could eliminate them.</p>
      <p>Ryuk used his Probable Orb to send back images of those people he found, so Light could kill them using the Death Note with its usual method. He kept his Death Note in a safe place. The Probable Orb was a miniature version of what Shinigami called a <em>Hole</em>, that showed them visions of the past, present, and future. Light also kept it in safe place to retrieve. It was a simple way for Light to see both the face and name of a potential victim, so he could kill them on the spot. Since it wasn't against the rules, and Ryuk wasn't directly killing them for Light, therefore, Ryuk would not suffer any consequences.</p>
      <p>The <em>Savant Society</em> and the <em>League of Darkness</em> were nuances and had been in co-habitation with Shinigami with different ideologies. With the help of Demetre, both were destroyed—using tactics that utilized the Death Note in ways no one could have imagined while Light battled Near, the Kira Task Force, and the SPK. Light had to rely a lot on Demetre to do the dirty work while Light remained on top of Near. But with it came a price, and Demetre paid a heavy toil emotionally, which was the main reason he joined Light, he later explained. The world needed a new path of existence, it needed Kira.</p>
      <p>When Light first began his business, in secret, in between killing L and his battle with Near, later merging all his branches together to form a conglomerate, and branding it the "Tsuku-Yoki Corporation" (it literally meant 'Moon God', the same kanji characters of his name), he was pleased that it was accepted so quickly, garnering trust. He later stepped out into the world as Shinto Izanagi with a new purpose.</p>
      <p>The story he told everyone about a rival splashing acid in his face was fake, but no one disbelieved him. Why did anyone have the need? No one remembered Shinto Izanagi from before and there were no pictures anywhere, like he had just came out of nowhere, and yet, he was well known as the corporation's CEO, and had been for a while. A mysterious masked man, some called him. To others, Shinto Izanagi was just good business, and with the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation's stamp of approval on their merchandise, why would anyone question the man behind the throne who made them tons of money?</p>
      <p>Before leaving the Boardroom, Light put his mask back on, and then headed to the elevator that lead to penthouse floor of Tsuku-Yoki Tower. He would be passing though public areas, including the secretarial area just before he would reach his office, so he needed to don the disguise of his other self again to keep up appearances. If anyone knew he was faking it, it would destroy him.</p>
      <p>With a special keycard, the elevator moved. He stepped off into a hallway and into the main lobby where his secretary stood, bowed, and greeted him properly behind a large glass desk. The only things on it were a computer laptop and a phone. His secretary informed him that Mr. Hayward, as requested (so far as she was told), was awaiting him in his office. Shinto thanked her, gave a small nod, and walked into his office. He locked the door after him. A moment later, his office completely secure, he removed his mask. There were no cameras inside for privacy reasons and everyone close to him knew of Light's secret.</p>
      <p>Light smiled when he saw his friend and personal protector Ritchie Hayward wearing a suit and tie standing in his office, but he knew the young man felt uncomfortable in it. He knew Ritchie was simple a man who didn't like suits. But he wore one, nonetheless, because his job called for it.</p>
      <p>Ritchie was a former American Ultimate Fighter boxer that had a run afoul with the Yukaza while in Japan. He failed to throw a fight and then became a target. Light paid off Ritchie's debt and then out of gratitude, Ritchie became Light's personal bodyguard. Ritchie could be trusted implicitly.</p>
      <p>"Hey, boss," Ritchie said. He had made a living travelling, and had lost a great deal of his accent, but Light still detected a slight Brooklyn, New York one. "You look happy."</p>
      <p>Light frowned. "What have I told you about calling me that? I hate it when you call me 'boss' when we're alone. Call me—L." He chuckled to himself. "We've known each other for many years, so you're not only my protector, but you're also a friend—like family."</p>
      <p>Ritchie smiled. "Sure," he said.</p>
      <p>Light put a hand on Ritchie's shoulder and patted it. He smiled. Despite his new social standing, Light attempted to stay as down to earth as possible. He had power and influence as Shinto Izanagi, and as Kira, and he did a lot of good as both, but he could still be a ruthless bastard as some people believed Kira was with his judgments. Criminals still needed killing. He had made a few mistakes over the years with his judgements, but he believed he had made amends with most of them.</p>
      <p><em>Especially when it came to the killing of Demetre's grandfather,</em> he thought.</p>
      <p>Light killed people who deserved divine judgment. When he was starting out, he had a death count in the hundreds—later thousands. To date, if the numbers were correct, Kira was responsible for nearly 400,000 deaths globally under his moniker umbrella. This included the <em>Savant Society</em> and the <em>League of Darkness</em>, that had used the same killing method. While the world didn't know the truth behind the mysterious 'heart attacks'—Kira were nonetheless implicated in them all.</p>
      <p>The office of Shinto Izanagi wasn't as large as some would have thought, and it only took up a small area on the top floor. It contained a moderate-sized glass desk, some standard office equipment, open floor-to-ceiling windows looking out to a beautiful skyline of the Kanto Region, and a few other amenities. The rest of the floor was reserved for his private residence that resided through a reinforced steel door with a palm reader on the wall—Shinto Izanagi's penthouse took up two-thirds of the top floor.</p>
      <p>Ritchie and Light walked to the door, the palm reader read Light's bio-metric readings, and they entered.</p>
      <p>If one was first entering the penthouse, they would be struck with awe. The foray alone said luxury and power. A dark polished mahogany floor greeted a person with two half-moon light grey leather couches facing a round oak table with a glass top. There were shelfs with varying literature and decorative pieces, with valuable paintings on the wall, pot lighting in the ceiling, and a magnificent Satin Nickel 24 1/2 inch wide crystal Chandelier hung over the round oak table that sparkled like diamonds.</p>
      <p>To off set the room, the visitor would be once again struck with amazement with a view of the skyline seen through several window tinted panels that opened to a large balcony. Just to the left from the current room was a Study (Light's secondary office, and where he kept both his Death Note and Probable Orb to communicate with Ryuk when the Shinigami was out in the field), and down an adjacent stone faced hallway was the rest of the penthouse with bedrooms, kitchen, an out of the way sitting room, and an entertainment centre with a private home theatre. All of which were hidden from immediate view. It was on purpose. He separated his private life from his business one. However, if he ever had to invite anyone into his private domain, they would only reach as far as the Study.</p>
      <p>When the building was converted from the old Kira Task Force building to the new headquarters of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, an old theatre L had built on the sixteenth floor was dismantled and then reconfigured into a multi-level activity centre for the employees. Light prided himself on the happiness of his workers, and sometimes, a little distraction and fun helped productivity and overall mental health. And it was a lot less expensive than insurance claims and mental health counselling services.</p>
      <p>Light removed his suit jacket and handed it off to Ritchie, he loosened his tie. He was glad to be home. Ritchie took the jacket and slung it neatly over his arm like a butler.</p>
      <p>"It's nice to finally be myself," Light said. There was a small vanity mirror on a table. He took a moment to pick it up and look at himself. Smiling coyly, he put it back down. "I managed to strike a deal with a representative from 'Freedom First!' today that hits at the heart of justice!"</p>
      <p>"<em>Freedom First</em>...Yeah, I've heard of that. That's that civil organization that is hoping for judicial reform in the United States and other Western countries, right?" Ritchie asked.</p>
      <p>"Correct," Light said.</p>
      <p>"Money won't stop them. Some people just want to watch the world burn."</p>
      <p>Light agreed. "Nothing is without organization, Ritchie, and on that note, no one is without pride. 'Freedom First!' is an organization with its own hierarchy, is well organized, and it's funded with third party sources. The money Tsuku-Yoki Corporation would have given them would have been a small token."</p>
      <p>Ritchie nodded. "Would have?"</p>
      <p>"Correct." Light told Ritchie what had occurred in the Boardroom. "Sufficed to say, Nicholas Leandro will not be getting a job with my company, but he will serve it by way in another purpose. I'll make allowances for reasons later. The money will be given to another charity, however, which will make the Board happy."</p>
      <p>Ritchie nodded. "It's always good to help out those in need," he said.</p>
      <p>Light agreed.</p>
      <p>It was a good idea, in fact it was Demetre's idea. But after Nicholas Leandro's true intentions were revealed after questioning him with the Death Mouthguard, Demetre felt betrayed. He had put his trust in his someone and also embarrassed Light/Shinto. Now he had to deal with that someone who had put him in touch Nicholas Leandro and create an excuse on why the money will not be going to Freedom First!</p>
      <p>Light trusted Demetre would handle things. He always did.</p>
      <p>As far as Light was considered, Demetre was like a brother to him, and beyond loyal—a blood brother!</p>
      <p>Just then, Light heard something—a nasty growl and the sound of hissing. He turned, and his eyes widened, as he was suddenly attacked by a big, black, furry blur—jumping directly at his face!</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"<em>No!</em>" Light shouted.</p>
      <p>But he was too late. He failed to act quickly enough, putting out his arms in front of him to stop the attacking blur. Light staggered back, and held his face, grabbing hold of the attacker—as the black Persian cat, claws extended, held on to him, scratching his face with intent to maim him.</p>
      <p>Ritchie tried to yanked it off Light, but the cat must have sensed him, and jumped away. Light clutched his face and screamed bloody murder, cursing at the attempted <em>felinecide</em>!</p>
      <p>The cat was a pet to the other members of his immediate family, friendly and affectionate, but it was forever a thorn in Light's side. It was always knocking things, but only in his presence. Never, of course, when anyone else was around. It would jump on his office desk in the Study while he was working or jump at him without provocation, biting him—with sinister purpose.</p>
      <p>Light clenched his teeth and looked at his hands. He saw blood. The cat, aptly named, 'Kira', let out a contemptuous meow, as if an animal with such limited intelligence could. Ritchie reached out to try to grab a hold of Kira, but the cat swatted at him with its claws extended. Ritchie pulled back just in time. Kira then bolted when Light went to kick it. But the damage had been done.</p>
      <p>"<em>Goddamn cat!</em> I should have it euthanized!" Light decried. "Bloody menace!"</p>
      <p>He stopped his raving when Asumi Satou, his girlfriend, came around the corner with a tea towel in her hands, coming out from the kitchen. She had dark brown hair that dropped over her shoulders, at the moment slung over her left one. She was as tall as Light with a thin healthy build. She had obviously heard the scream. With her, shortly after, came Riki (Hiro Yamamoto), Light's unofficial ward.</p>
      <p>After the Yukaza Affair, as he referred to it, whereby Riki and Asumi, supposedly died at the hands of the hands of Nazareth, the Dragon Sect's enforcer under its leader Terrance Claw, they were resurrected thanks to divine intervention, after Nazareth had crushed their necks because they both had attacked the big man in attempt to save Light after he had been temporarily knocked down for the count.</p>
      <p>The Yukaza had kidnapped Light and tortured him for NPA secrets after a surveillance operation went horribly wrong. It was also the very first time he had encountered the supernatural Imp Morph, whom Light found out had been the catalyst to the Death Note falling to earth where Light could pick it up. Morph was also the owner of a book called the "Life Note" aiding in their recovery. It was Light's quick thinking with writing precise instructions into a piece of the Death Note Ryuk had brought him to kill Nazareth in quick succession without the forty-second wait saving the pair from death after Morph reversed time slightly so their deaths would not happen.</p>
      <p>Asumi later became Light's girlfriend and lover in secret. Riki, despite his troubles, kidnapped by the Yukaza at a young age, and forced to become a slave in a sex den under Asumi at that time—Asumi was its Mistress—was rescued and returned to his only living relatives, his grandparents. But when they learned what Riki had been doing for the years he had been missing, he was seventeen when he emerged, he was disowned, and cast out of his grandparents religious home. It had not been Riki's fault. In a moment of compassion, Light then took Riki in—while he was still a member of the Kira Task Force.</p>
      <p>After Light was exposed, Riki and Asumi went underground, until they reemerged when Light made contact with them after his own resurrection, neither of them knew that he had died. It had been such a short period between when he had and when he opened his eyes again in the morgue, where he escaped from, and found Demetre, who nursed him back to health, and helped him build and also expand the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation under the masked guise of Shinto Izanagi.</p>
      <p>"Master Light?"</p>
      <p>Riki was a short, young man, with black hair and a pigtail. He was almost twenty now, but had a disease that prevented natural growth, a type of dwarfism, so he always looked younger—thirteen, under five feet tall. He wore a sleeveless shirt that exposed a Dragon tattoo on his right arm, it proved that he had once belonged to the Dragon Sect. It reached partially up his neck.</p>
      <p>He asked, "<em>What's</em> wrong?" Kira ran and jumped into Riki's arms. He looked perplexed. But when he saw the scratches on Light's face, then he clued it. He gasped. "Oh my god! Not again! Bad Kira!"</p>
      <p>"Why does that cat keep attacking you?" Asumi eyed Riki, whereby Riki returned a sorrowful glance, as she passed them, handing Light the tea towel to put to his face. It was a little damp, so it would soak up the blood. She looked at the marks. "They're not deep, so they'll heal."</p>
      <p>"Good thing you wear those masks, huh, boss?" The moment Ritchie said, he knew he had regretted it, as Light gave him a nasty look.</p>
      <p>"I could swear it hates me." Light cursed it. "And that it's out for my blood. A Vampire cat!"</p>
      <p>Asumi let out a small chuckle. "I doubt that," she said. "Cats don't have the capacity for hate."</p>
      <p>"Unless it's an evil cat that crawled out from a pet cemetery?" Ritchie joked. Light gave him another look. Ritchie cleared his throat, then walked away, and left the couple alone.</p>
      <p>Asumi cupped Light's right cheek. He flinched. "If you keep saying hurtful things like that, no wonder Kira doesn't like you. Why did you name the cat Kira anyway, Riki?"</p>
      <p>"A spur of the moment thing when I found it wandering the streets before Master Light found me and took me in," Riki said. "It became attached to me. When Light took him me in as his ward during those early years when he was on the Kira Task Force, I had to bing him with me."</p>
      <p>"And if I recall, it was a menace then, too." Light looked at the cat with narrowed eyes. 'Kira' looked back at him with an equal stare. "I could swear the thing is possessed and that it knows exactly what it's doing."</p>
      <p>Asumi rolled her eyes.</p>
      <p>Ritchie had the notion to go to the bathroom and bring back the first aid kit. Asumi then used it. Asumi dabbed Light's face with the small cloth and disinfectant alcohol.</p>
      <p>Light winced. "I wonder if <em>Kira</em> has a death wish?"</p>
      <p>Asumi looked at him with raised eyebrows. "If you mean to write that cat's name down in a Death Note, Light, I'd like to see you try?"</p>
      <p>"No! You can't kill Kira!" Riki protested. Kira hissed at Light.</p>
      <p>Light found it ironic that they were even having this conversion. But he knew animals were unaffected by the Death Note. He knew children under 780 days—under two years were also—as per the rules. Not to say he had ever tried to test it. He had killed others to save the world from itself, but never a child. "If there was a way, I would've already done it," he said about the cat. "Keep that thing away from me and out of the Study, my office, or I'll investigate the validity whether or not cats do indeed have nine lives!"</p>
      <p>Riki gulped, then walked back from whence he had come with Kira, disappearing from sight. But before he left, he looked back with sorrowful eyes like a wounded animal.</p>
      <p>Asumi shoved Light in the shoulder and Light staggered back. "That wasn't very nice," she said upset. "He loves you, remember that. He thinks of you like a father, or at the very least, an other brother. You care for him when no one else cares. He tries hard to help you out the best he can. He's had a difficult life, you know that. You saved him from the Yukaza. All he wants to do is be loved."</p>
      <p>Light felt a pang of guilt. Funny how he didn't feel such when he killed people with the Death Note, but when it came to someone like Riki, who's life had been wronged by evil at an early start, he did. Even with his genetic affliction, Light accepted him. He felt bad for Riki, and that was one of the reasons why he accepted him into his life—to give him hope! <em>I'm not a total bastard!</em></p>
      <p>When Riki had turned the corner to exit into another room from apart from this one, Light caught the young boy's gaze as he looked back. He had been looking at him with eyes of forgiveness. Light rolled his eyes. Despite the issues with 'Kira', Riki and the cat had indeed bonded. He wasn't going to take it away from him. And it hadn't been the first time he had threatened to discard the animal.</p>
      <p>"She's right, Light," Ritchie said. "You're not a cruel person. You want what's best for everyone, and when you took us all in, you showed compassion. We're all broken in some way or another. You care about the world and want to make it in your image, a bright and good place. We all want that, too."</p>
      <p>Light sighed. Asumi dabbed his face again with the disinfectant alcohol, and Light hissed, not expecting the sting again. The cat had scratched him deeper than he thought. Asumi wanted to put two bandages on, but Light declined. The scratches would heal better if it was left out in the open air.</p>
      <p>"He acts like a child sometimes," Light started.</p>
      <p>"That's because he is one, despite what he did in the den," Asumi said. "The Yukaza wanted him to remain 'child-like', so he could do what Terrance Claw wanted. I seriously believe the drugs he was given stunted his growth. He lost his childhood because of the things he had to endure. But now he wants one again, per se, as your spawn. Sometimes, you need to remember that, Light."</p>
      <p><em>My spawn</em>, Light mused with some amusement. <em>If I ever had a child, he or she would be much smarter and more devious that anyone would imagine.</em></p>
      <p>Light nodded, his anger about the cat attack faded. "I'll get Ryuk to play with him," he said. "They seem to get along well together, each with their own adolescent minds."</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Asumi fixed him up and told him that he would most likely have a couple of scars for a little while, Light smiled despite himself. A few small scars meant nothing to him. He wore a mask after all, as Shinto Izanagi, so one would see them as they healed.</p><p>Asumi left, returning to the kitchen. Light could smell a whiff of what she was cooking, a little bit of curry and rice, and his stomach grumbled. Ritchie chuckled under his breath.</p><p>Light's heart eased. He felt comfortable in his penthouse, it was where he could be himself without worrying about Near's New Kira Task Force.</p><p>Sometimes, when he recalled the past, it made him laugh. He had overcome so many odds to get to where he was today, even cheating death. It was funny how things worked out, and it was all because of the Death Note. He wouldn't change a thing if given the option.</p><p>Ritchie cleared his throat, drawing attention. Light turned. "Excuse me, Light. Now that I remember, I spoke with Dr. Lovecraft in her lab about an hour ago. She was in the middle of an important project, so she asked me to relay a message." Ritchie did so.</p><p>Light smiled. "Good," he said. Dr. Xena Lovecraft was Shinto Izanagi's personal physical and head technologist for the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. She had a longer title, and she would recite it in full if asked, but its full sobriquet eluded him at the moment.</p><p>The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation did not officially design or distribute anything, however, Dr. Lovecraft did have her own secret lab where she dabbed in applied cybernetics. Nothing was stamped by his company without the merchandise going through marketing research or her approval. "I look forward to seeing the final product. The good doctor has not disappointed me yet."</p><p>He had indeed seen a sample of her work, a cybernetic arm with state-of-the-art artificial intelligence wired within that allowed someone who had lost a limb to use it connected to their synoptic neurones. The brain would believe that the hand belonged to its owner and would mimic "ghostly" responses. Demetre even used a VR simulation device and tested out her devices from time to time.</p><p>The last he had seen of Dr. Lovecraft's design was a prototype a few weeks past. The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation owned a few patents on items in general public use, medically and militaristically—this belonging to former. Patents were another source of capital. But nothing was weaponized—yet.</p><p>There were times when he missed his old life, but those reminisces didn't last long especially after what he had gone though, even without the Death Note—psychos such as Jasper Yuta*, sickos such as Ken Kuzushi**, and killers such as Cameron Cross***. He was just lucky he had survived them all. But it made him angry that some childish brat, Near, had taken him down in the end. Although, if it hadn't been for others, Near would've been <em>hoist with his own petard</em> later.</p><p>
  <em>And Matsuda! The damn fool shot me!</em>
</p><p>Light thought about writing his name down in the Death Note, but that would be too much of an easy death for the man and Near would immediately suspect foul-play.</p><p>
  <em>I can kill you at anytime, Touta Matsuda. But it will be by my own design and when it find it most amusing!</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay, Light?" Ritchie asked, waving a hand across Light's face. Light blinked, the sudden motion kicking him out of his reverie. "You zoned out of it for a moment."</p><p>Light looked at him. "No, Ritchie," he said with a smile. "I'm was just <em>thinking</em>. It's time I bring my Grand Agenda to the forefront. With the globalization of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation, Phrase One is near complete, but Phase Two will be a challenge. My brand new world will be difficult for some to accept, and if it wasn't for L and Near, it would have already be a reality. Kira needs to remake the world. Crime and war have erupted again because my judgements are few these last few years. But that will change."</p><p>"You know Near's face and real name, why not just kill him?" Ritchie suggested.</p><p>"Because that wouldn't be smart. It's best to face the devil you know than the devil you don't, and someone else from that blasted Wammy Orphanage would just take his place. Something needs to be done to dissuade that from happening, a pre-emptive strike, per se."</p><p>"Killing children?" Ritchie looked aghast. "I thought you would stoop to that?"</p><p>"Hardly," Light said, shaking his head. "Scaring them would be more like it, but I need to think outside the box. Merely attacking the orphanage would serve no purpose. What I need is something special."</p><p>"Like sending the Shinigami to act like poltergeists, that might do it," Ritchie muttered.</p><p>Light produced a wicked smile. "Oh, that is brilliant, Ritchie. I'll take it under advisement."</p><p>Light went to a bookshelf and searched for a particular book. He found it and pulled it down from a third shelf. It was from an obscure Russian writer, a crime novelist, about a usual case with a crafty villain. It used pseudonyms, but Light knew it had to be written by a friend or a predecessor of L.</p><p>It was a Number One Best Seller and was called the "BB Murder Case". It was told from a first person point of view and gave a remarkable reenactment of possibly true events despite written fictionally. It was a case before the 'Kira Incident'. The main protagonist, a master detective, solves the most difficult cases assigned to him by world police agencies—much like L—and who is pitted against a genius antagonist. According to the date of the book, it was published after Near had solved the Kira Case.</p><p>Light had read it. And it give him a wonderful insight into the mindset of L, or how his predecessor perceived L, and how he was able to track down Light during the Kira Case.</p><p>He had asked Ritchie to get it autographed, but then learned the author was deceased. It had been his only book. It was brilliant! Light had tried to look up the author's name on the internet after he had finished reading it, but it was like <em>Mihael Keehl</em> was a ghost! There was no profile about him and even the publisher had never met him, sent through the mail to the publisher through proxy.</p><p>He flipped through the pages and then slammed it shut. He laughed. He would use it to strike back at Near. L's own tactics would be used against his now living predecessor.</p><p>The world still feared Kira, but not as much as it once did. Kira rarely killed anymore and his targets were strategic. Criminals were again emboldened and unafraid. The world had returned back to once it had been before Kira came onto the scene. But every now and then, Kira would make a kill than sparked headlights and demonstrated his omnipotence, telling the world: "<em>I am still here!</em>"</p><p>That said, Near, who headed up the New Kira Task Force would always send his lackey's to question him, Shinto Izanagi, after a Kira-like killing, because Near suspected he had something to do with it, as it often benefited the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation in some small way. It would be so easy to kill Near, Nate Rivers, with the Death Note, but it was amusing to taunt the young detective with their little cat and mouse game.</p><p>He returned the book to the shelf. He had quite a collection of rare volumes, and Light enjoyed reading them. Plucking another book off the shelf, wishing to read it again, the mere touch enlightened him.</p><p>"Thus Spoke Zarathustra", by the German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche—about the ideal and relevant nature of an individual and how one could embodiment oneself as the "ubermensch", a person who transcended humanity to become more godly, imposing their own morals and will upon the world to transform it. It reminded Light of Kira.</p><p>He had lent Demetre the book once, a supporter of Nietzsche, and he read it in a single night. Demetre was exceptionally smart, and was fluent in several different languages including Japanese, English, French, Russian, and more. He enjoyed reading Light's suggestions, but preferred to in their own native tongue. He said the translation lacked the essence of the written material and missed its spirit.</p><p>Demetre was American born, but he came to live in Japan when he was very young because his father's law firm transferred him to run a new branch. Light couldn't remember the exact moment they became friends, and over the years they had their disputes, but they were inseparable now—religious differences aside. Demetre was very religious, while Light was agnostic. But Light respected his friend's beliefs and accepted it for what they were.</p><p>
  <em>But there is no other god than Kira!</em>
</p><p>Light's cell phone rang in his jacket pocket that Ritchie was still holding. He looked at Ritchie and gave him a nod to answer it. Ritchie had taken calls before when Light was busy, this time would be no different. He would just tell whoever it was that Shinto Izanagi was busy and would take a message.</p><p>Work never stopped, even after hours.</p><p>Light was the CEO of a multi-national company, so he was basically available at all hours of the day under emergency cases. Anyone in his company that had his email address could contact him, or if they had his unlisted number, they could call or text him. At times, he had to put his phone down because he would get hundreds of text and emails a day, because they found it difficult to understand him on the phone with his mask modulated voice.</p><p>One media personality commented that he sounded like the physicist Professor Stephen Hawking.</p><p>Light wasn't offended, and later spoke with personality live on the air. He didn't know how his voice sounded to others. The anchor apologized for the remark, obviously afraid that he may lose his job. But Light/Shinto Izanagi took it in stride and even laughed about it. There was no harm done.</p><p>Ritchie reached into Light's jacket pocket. He looked at the caller ID. "It's Cottré," he said, as it continued to ring. Light knew it was Demetre. To keep up appearances, in his directory, he all those closest to him identified by their adoptive names for professional reasons. Ritchie answered it. "This is Hayward," he said, then listened for a moment. "Yes, I understand. I'll inform him. Thank you." It was quick, less than a minute. The call ended.</p><p>Light looked at him. Ritchie told him the particulars of the call. Light smirked. Demetre had been quick. It was about the Nicholas Leandro issue.</p><p>Demetre was on his way. But first, Light had a separate issue to deal with and it involved the Death Mouthguard's. They needed to be replenished.</p><p>Over the past year, Light had used up his supply of the Death Mouthguard's given to him by Morph. He had used them sparingly, but still, a dozen didn't very far. Morph said he would give Light more if he needed them, but they took time to make. Each mouthguard took one page of his Death Note. Light wasn't concerned, as Ryuk had said the pages of the Death Note never ran out. So, when one was torn out, another one "magically" replaced it. Even with an unlimited supply, the Death Mouthguard's weren't easy to mass produce, and Morph needed whatever time he needed.</p><p>Morph had more than enough time to make more. Now Light wanted them.</p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Jasper Yuta: "The Case of Jasper Yuta"<br/>**Ken Kuzushi: "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair"<br/>***Cameron Cross: "The Crossbound Incident"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light Yagami gestured Ritchie to follow him into the Study, taking the book by Nietzsche with him. He asked Ritchie to close the double, glass doors behind hm. They were designed so no one could see in, but Light could see out perfectly, similar to one-way pane glass used in interrogation police rooms.</p>
      <p>The Study was Light's sanctuary away from the world when the door was shut. When they were closed, it was signal to everyone he wanted to left alone. The room was also soundproofed.</p>
      <p>Most of the time, the doors were open, because he enjoyed even the simplest interruption from Asumi or even Riki (which he promised himself that he would apology to). The room was adorned with trinkets and Shinto Izanagi's Wall of Masks. One wall was solely dedicated to them. Near the back, but centre of the room was a large Elizabethan dark oak desk with a laptop and a few personal items, including a golden scale of justice. Light put the book on his the corner of his desk.</p>
      <p>There was a backdrop of three artistic motifs behind his desk of retro Japanese monsters. He thought they were representative of himself throughout the years—from conception of Kira to the present day.</p>
      <p>One was a demonic frog with a Samurai riding on its back trying to tame it, the second had another Samurai with a knife in his mouth battling a monstrous carp fish trying to drown him, and the third was another Samurai in a death throe with a hungry Komodo dragon trying to devour the warrior. Each of them were symbolic of his epic struggle with the Death Note. To tame, weigh, and then to dominate!</p>
      <p>They would await Demetre here. Their sudden presence triggered the activation of a flat screen television that hung in the upper left corner of the Study near the double doors. It was set to a local news channel but was on mute. At the bottom of the screen scrolled a marquee of stock market indexes. Ritchie finally gave Light back his suit jacket with his cell phone and Light draped it across the back of his desk chair.</p>
      <p>Light put the white mask he wore at the board meeting back on the wall with the others. There were a total of thirty masks and each were unique in their own way.</p>
      <p>Then, at that moment, a Shinigami portal burst into existence, carving a slit in space and time. It expanded into a circle with a radius, diameter and circumference of seven feet. It crackled with a raw but controlled energy. There was a slight wind, but it was non-destructive. Light's hair whisked about, but nonetheless remained unimpeded by the event. Ritchie narrowed his eyes, but he was unafraid.</p>
      <p>A butler-esque man stepped out wearing a dapper suit. He was tall, young, with blonde hair. He bowed to Light, as the portal shut behind him.</p>
      <p>Light knew exactly who he was—his name was PreVost, a Shinigami from the near future; half human. It was thanks in part to him Light was able to gain massive amounts of financial information to invest in to garner capital and to begin his rise to power. He could only go so far with the Death Note, a king needed money to secure his standing to create a brand new world, Light knew. And he had it now.</p>
      <p>"Greetings, Master Kira," PreVost said with edict, bowing. "Please forgive the informal visit, but I wished to impart to you personally that the 'little matter' you asked me to handle has been settled. And as proof…" PreVost reached into his right jacket pocket and brought out a golden feather. He handled it to Light.</p>
      <p>Light took it and smiled with a sinister glee. "After all this time, that swine is finally dead!" He laughed. "That bastard has been thorn in my side for far too long. How was it done?"</p>
      <p>PreVost told him the details. The Astral God Crusade had abandoned Icarus a year ago, but allowed Icarus to keep his powers, albeit them diminished. Icarus had the ability to sprout golden wings from his back and fly like a god. Much like his legendary namesake that Icarus took to hide from Kira, he wasn't the god he claimed to be after he was forced to go into hiding after both the Savant Society and the League of Darkness were dismantled. Icarus was a creature of the shadows, but he enjoyed to torment Light at every turn. But now Light had had the last laugh!</p>
      <p>Light crushed the golden feather in his hand and it turned to dust. He dusted his hands off. "My only regret is that I was unable to kill the murderous bastard myself! Astuko deserved better!"</p>
      <p>Astuko Tairabayashi—the flight attendant he met on the flight he and the Kira Task Force took back to Japan from L's funeral in Winchester, England. Light met her on the plane, and one thing lead to another, and they became lovers, and later they close acquaintances with the Death Note as their aid.</p>
      <p>Astuko knew that Light was Kira and offered her loyalty to him. But while Light dealt with Near and the SPK (the Special Provision for Kira), he also had to tangle with Icarus, and his sick and twisted methods of trickery and butchery. Astuko sacrificed herself to save Light during Light's last encounter with Icarus. Icarus had teamed up with Zurn Wellington, but their egos were too large to sustain their partnership and it ended as soon as it began. Demetre had also been involved when he and Light were still rivals.</p>
      <p>PreVost was a half-breed. This meant he was demigod that shared human DNA. The concept was surreal, but in a secret note that Light found on the same USB stick with the financial data from the future, there was a note written by another Shinigami—Valtros—that Light knew from two previous encounters.</p>
      <p>Valtros described these Shinigami and said they were all vastly superior in strength and intelligence. They were more powerful than normal Shinigami, but they had a major weakness—they could be killed by the Death Note due to their human half, if their full name was known. But PreVost knew how to protect himself and PreVost was only an abbreviation of his longer, given name.</p>
      <p>Light was not told his full name and it was to protect PreVost.</p>
      <p>PreVost bowed again. The Shinigami was completely loyal to Light. "That was my only reason for coming, I'm afraid, Master Kira," he said. "I knew you would wish to be informed in person. Some things are best to be delivered directly."</p>
      <p>Light agreed, but he nonetheless enjoyed the posh Shinigami's company. For some reason, he felt a kinship with the demigod, a connection he could not quite explain. The Shinigami had saved him, indirectly, from a psychopath—Ken Kuzushi—when the old school acquaintance tried to kill Light quite few years ago. Kuzushi kidnapped had Light's mother and sister to get to Light for a past wrong, to take revenge for refusing his affections in middle school. Kuzushi was gay.</p>
      <p>PreVost temporarily restored Light's memories—during that time when Light had willfully relinquished ownership of Ryuk's Death Note to throw L off his trail in being Kira—and with that help, Light was able to overcome Kuzushi's onslaught against him and save his family from being killed with a massive bomb!</p>
      <p>Light cocked his head slightly. Thank you, he mentally voiced to his saviour.</p>
      <p>PreVost seemed to smile tightly for no apparent reason. "I'll return now to my duties," the Shinigami said, crossing his right hand across his chest in a respectful, proper salute—like to the Master of a household.</p>
      <p>Light knew PreVost's time was valuable and the 'half-breed' Shinigami spent a great deal of time with organizational tasks. He was also responsible for looking after Light's secret gateway in the Swiss Alps; a large, secret house Light had purchased with the ill-got gain he made on the stock market, visiting three times a year. He even once took Astuko there for a pleasurable weekend of skiing and coitus.</p>
      <p>The Shinigami summoned another gateway, bowed in respect, a small wisp of wind blew through the Study, then departed within. It vanished behind the Shinigami.</p>
      <p>Ritchie went over to the area of the gateway and swiped a hand through the area of space it had been. "I can never get used to that," he said. "There is so much more I would like to know about those creatures. The physics behind on of these gateways alone would be enough to excite the eagerest scientist."</p>
      <p>Light smiled. "I agree, but if the world knew about Shinigami it would be disastrous. It would reveal that humanity isn't alone in the universe. The world is not ready to know yet. There is still so much more to learn about them and I feel privileged to be one of the few to know of their existence. Have I ever told you about the time I visited the Shinigami Realm?"</p>
      <p>Ritchie's brow rose. "No, you haven't," he said intrigued. "I'm all ears…"</p>
      <p>Light leaned his rear up against the edge of his desk, his thoughts inward. "It was a desolate and barren place. Think of the driest and more fallow place on earth and times that by a thousand. The sky never changes; so dark and gloomy. The land is ash and soot and all Shinigami do is wait out their existence in abject dissolution. Ryuk told me he dropped his Death Note to the Human World because he was bored. After what I saw, I believe him. To spend eternity in a place like that would bore more too." Light paused, his eyes moved from side to side as if recalling something. He looked back up. "I met a hostile Shinigami who threatened to kill me there—he had a hook for a hand. I was lucky he didn't skewer me; the realm is metaphysical, but I was real enough for the god of death to carve me up if he chose to. Shinigami don't like humans in their realm. We're only livestock to them. I'll tell you more about them sometime."</p>
      <p>Ritchie nodded. "You've certainly had some interesting times, Light," he said. He then turned his attention to the wall of masks. "Your collection is impressive. You have a mask for every occasion and then some. And it looks like you've added to your collection, I see you've added three more."</p>
      <p>Light nodded. He indicated at the new additions: a Japanese fox mask with black stripes across its cheeks with red pointed ears; a black and gold Zodiac Wolf mask; and a dark green Samurai Assassin's Demon mask with horns on its head, a rigid nose, and fangs in its mouth, frozen with a sinister laugh.</p>
      <p>"There are certain masks I enjoy wearing more than others depending on my mood, and some—like my newest additions—are merely place holders," Light said. "I wore the mask I did today to impart a subtly."</p>
      <p>"Anyone could be under a mask and no one would ever know it wasn't you," Ritchie hinted. "And with the voice box that you speak though, no one would recognize your true voice either. From what you've told me, I'm sure Near, the SPK, and even the New Kira Task Force, have your voiceprint on file."</p>
      <p>"That was a prime tenant with my new identity as Shinto Izanagi and it fits well with the fake acid story."</p>
      <p>Ritchie nodded. He took one mask off the wall and put it over his face.</p>
      <p>Light looked at the mask Ritchie had chosen. It was a horned devil Seagoat clay mask painted in reds and blacks with dear ears, and two tall, pointed, devilish horns. It had a pentagram carved into its forehead. It was a unique piece. And yet Light didn't remember where he had picked it up.</p>
      <p>Suddenly Light found it unnerving like he was staring at a demon and he grabbed it from Ritchie, he smashed it on the side of his desk as if to dispel an evil spirit. It shattered into several pieces. Ritchie was aghast after the fact. Light cleared his throat, and then tossed the larger chuck into a corner of the Study, where it shattered further. He never liked that mask anyway.</p>
      <p>Ritchie swallowed nervously.</p>
      <p>"What a shame, and I really liked that mask," came a voice.</p>
      <p>Light turned to his chair.</p>
      <p>A boyish Imp sat in it. He wore all white, like some sort of angelic deity. But he was far from pure. He was the last member of his inter-spacial species, as far as Light knew. Inside him, housed the essence of the last of his race that he kept safe feeding them with human energy that he drained from those he made contracts with in the Human World. Light compared Morph to something like a leech. Years ago, he was part of a fierce battle with the Shinigami King, Morph told Light. It ended very badly for Morph's people. <em>The Brigade of Life</em> were defeated with a nasty trick that forced Morph to flee with what was left of his civilization. However, with him, he brought the Life Note, a one-of-a-kind book that granted life to the recently deceased, curing them of any ailment within a seventy-two hour period.</p>
      <p>This is how Light came back to life. Morph said he wasn't finished with Light. An unbecoming death for the great <em>Kira</em>—shot by one of his peers in a warehouse after Light had been exposed. Ryuk tried to take the remainder of his lifespan, but Morph was quicker, and killed Light instantaneously with a massive heart attack mere seconds before, which was a precursor of his intended plans to resurrect him later. If Ryuk had been first, it would have been all over for Light. Light's name was written down in Ryuk's Death Note, but it was also written down in Morph's Life Note preventing Light from dying from a Death Note now.</p>
      <p>Morph looked like a thirteen year old boy and acute to all kids of that age, he was a genuine nuisance. However, without him, Light would not be alive today. So, he was thankful for Morph—who along with PreVost—helped bolster his rise to power as Shinto Izanagi.</p>
      <p>Light was told he had two futures: one with the Death Note, and one, where he joined the NPA, and then was summarily killed in the line of duty in a shoot out against a gang of thugs. All his efforts to follow in his father's footsteps, all the years he spent garnering an eduction, his smarts, academics, and intuition, would have been for naught. This way, Light had a future.</p>
      <p>To Light, picking up the Death Note had saved his life. And he had decided to make the most out of it. There were problems along the way, but he had weathered the storm. Now, a seething storm was brewing in Light, and wanted to unleash it upon the world—with his Grand Agenda, his plan to conquer the world!</p>
      <p>And Light swore to himself that he would do it, one way or another.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Morph leaned back in Light's chair. He wiggled his back against the black leather and giggled to himself. "Comfy chair," he said. "My butt just seems to mold into the seat."</p>
      <p>Light's eyes narrowed annoyed, unimpressed and unamused by the supernatural entity's sudden invasion into his private space. But he reminded himself that he needed Morph.</p>
      <p>"Get out of my chair, Morph," Light said pleasantly enough, but phrased it like an order.</p>
      <p>Morph looked at him with an arched brow. "Is that anyway to speak to me? If it wasn't for me, you'd be rotting six feet under and Kira would never have existed. So, I'd think you'd be a little nicer to the one who gave you a second chance. Or…is it a third chance? I allowed you to rewrite your destiny with the Death Note, I saved you from Terrance Claw (the Dragon Sect's Yukaza leader), kept you from the clutches of that bounty hunter…" Morph shrugged. He put a finger to his lips, musing. "There were even times you don't even know about that I was helping you in the shadows. Even I've lost count."</p>
      <p>"I remind you that it was you who killed Terrance Claw by ripping his heart out," Light said snidely, "but I was blamed because no one knew it was actually you. I was then hunted by Yukaza gang members for months. Some of them were close calls and I nearly died on one occasion. I managed to get out of that situation by using the Death Note and killed them all."</p>
      <p>"Well, you can thank me as your rescuer for your resurrection at the very least."</p>
      <p>"Too bad you didn't help me out with Near."</p>
      <p>"I brought you back to life, didn't I?" Morph said with a heavy huff. "No gratitude!"</p>
      <p>"I meant before he revealed to everyone that I was Kira," Light retorted. "I wasn't finished my work."</p>
      <p>"Well, that was my fault," Morph said. He clasped his hands behind his head and he gazed up at the ceiling in retrospect. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk as if he owned it. Light grunted under breath perturbed but said nothing. "I was so 'in the moment' watching events unfold. I know I should have stopped Mikami from entering the warehouse, but, hey, I was curious how you were going to get out of that mess like you had with so many others. I was wrong and you finally met your Waterloo. You managed to attract a real piece of work with Teru Mikami. The man was an idiot."</p>
      <p>"Takada found him," Light rebuked. "I had no recourse but to take him in much like I did Misa."</p>
      <p>"You have a real problem controlling your subordinates," the Imp remarked sarcastically. He looked at Light, and a hidden rage twitched behind Light's eyes. "You're not much of a king if you can't do that."</p>
      <p>Light slammed a fist down. Then whisked the Nietzsche book off the desk where it unceremoniously landed in a heap with its pages crinkled near the pieces of the broken mask on the floor.</p>
      <p>Morph looked serious. "Temper, Light Yagami," he said. "You may be the head of a multi-national corporation, but you have a tendency of blowing your stack sometimes." Morph dropped his feet down and his hands from behind his head, sitting properly. "You need to relax more, take in some more of Draycott's relaxation techniques. I hear martial arts is a good way to bring down stress levels too."</p>
      <p>Light took in a few deep breaths.</p>
      <p>"Anyway, let's get to why I'm here," Morph said.</p>
      <p>The supernatural Imp waved a hand across the surface of the desk, and with each pass, one small white case appeared. Twelve in total. Light immediately knew what they were and he smiled. Morph had come through for him. Each case contained a Death Mouthguard.</p>
      <p>"Here you go, twelve new mouthguard's for you to use on whomever," Morph said with a shrug. "I was watching when you used your last mouthguard to play a game with Nicolas Leandro. The guy played a very convincing philanthropist. You almost lost millions to that swindler."</p>
      <p>"And it would've looked very bad for the company if that occurred," Light said. "But he told me everything. And sufficed to say, the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation will not be donating to 'Freedom First!' after the fact."</p>
      <p>Morph smirked. "But you almost did and that irks you," he said. "I know it does."</p>
      <p>"Shut up!"</p>
      <p>Morph continued to smile. "You saved yourself a lot of hassle thanks to Draycott. He complements you. And you were once bitter enemies."</p>
      <p>"No one cons me! And yes, Demetre has been very helpful to me."</p>
      <p>Light reached over and picked up one of the small white cases, popping it open. He was pleased.</p>
      <p>The Death Mouthguard's were weaponized pages of his Death Note, and along with the Alpha Guard, the master mouthguard that Light possessed, he could command anyone to do anything he wanted, even if went against their own moral values and without having to kill them. He could also tap into a person's subconsciousness and give them acute amnesia to forget a certain events—a bonus.</p>
      <p>"Why didn't you just kill Leandro?" Ritchie asked. "You could have just written his name in the Death Note and have him die at a later date so Near didn't suspect you? The 23-Day Rule states—"</p>
      <p>"I know what it states, Ritchie," Light replied tartly. "But Leandro warrants something else entirely." He smiled sinisterly. "The Shinigami need to be entertained. Ryuk and Geist have been complaining a lot, so I've set something up. It'll all come to a head very soon."</p>
      <p>"Can't wait to see," Ritchie said.</p>
      <p>Morph perked up. "You've piqued my interest as well," the cosmic being said. "As you know, after bringing you back, I've not been able to see into your future. Your lifespan also keeps fluctuating." Morph looked just above Light's head. "I like a little mystery. On a separate vein, I don't like surprises."</p>
      <p>Light smiled shrewdly. He finally had a one-up on the annoying little Imp. "Then enjoy the ride," he said, shutting the case of the mouthguard. He placed it back with the others. "I never dreamt that I would be the head of a multi-national corporation or have to adopt a new persona. I'm surprised myself. This time, I'll fulfil my 'Grand Agenda'. And nothing is going to stop me!"</p>
      <p>"So when will 'Kira 2.0' emerge?" Morph asked. "You've been quiet lately, killing less people than before."</p>
      <p>"I'm biding my time, staying cautious. Only when the time is right will Kira step out like never before. Like the saying goes: '<em>All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players'</em>."</p>
      <p>"Shakespeare?" Ritchie wondered.</p>
      <p>Light nodded. "And Kira will be the director to the greatest play the world has ever seen!"</p>
      <p>"I hope it's not one of those cheesy remakes?" Morph smirked. "You humans enjoy repeating the same old drab. Come to think of it, it's a lot like human history, and it keep repeating the same bad plot lines."</p>
      <p>Light frowned. "People are always afraid of change," he said dryly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Question," Morph said, standing up, a finger in the air. He walked out from behind Light's desk. Light recalled the Imp was only four and half feet tall, give or take an inch. Morph wore clothes that dated back to a style once familiar with ancient Rome: sandals, a white tunic, laced ankle bracelets—with a few modern touches: black fingerless gloves and a black leather belt with a leather book holster that carried the Life Note. "Tell me again, what changed your friend Demetre Draycott? I remember he was the quintessential religious, all-around good guy, with a high moral centre, who believed killing was a sin. Yes, he did kill a few times with his Death Note, but then he claimed it was for a 'good cause', and that God would forgive him. Now he works for you and he doesn't qualm about Kira's judgements."</p>
      <p>Light took a moment. "The world can change a person, Morph," he said seriously. "He's been through a lot, including the death of both his parents, and others. Needless to say, he saw that what I was doing was the just thing to save humanity from itself, and now he truly believes his 'god' has given him permission to stave towards a common goal aligned with <em>Kira</em>."</p>
      <p>"So, Draycott believes Kira's judgements coincide by <em>his</em> own deity's intentions now? Hmm," Morph said, and smirked, "what cruel irony, and how easily angels fall. Your friend once believed whole-heartedly in the notion that all life was precious. Now he dances with devils." Morph chuckled.</p>
      <p>Light's left eye twitched irritated. "And what do you mean by that, Morph?"</p>
      <p>Morph extended his hand and then being the cosmic being he was suddenly brought all the pieces of the broken "devil" mask together without any cracks or seams. It was like Light had never smashed it. He then placed it over his face and looked through the eye sockets at Light.</p>
      <p>"Take that off right now!" Light shouted.</p>
      <p>Morph lowered it, but the mask was replaced by a devilish smile. "Draycott enjoys biblical quotes, right? Hmm, what would be an appropriate one here? Oh, yes…Romans 5:12 says, '<em>Wherefore, as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned</em>.'"</p>
      <p>The muscles in Light's jaws twitched and his teeth clenched. "How dare you!" Light refuted. "I resent the fact that you think Demetre has fallen. He still believes in justice. And Kira is that justice! The world is rotten and it needs to be reforged. By God's grace and will, Kira will remake the world!"</p>
      <p>Morph's smile softened. "And you truly believe you can make that change?" he said readily. "Many others have tried what you have over the centuries, but it never lasts, and everything always comes full circle. It's the way of things." He shrugged. "Maybe, you'll fare differently? As I said, I can't see your future anymore. The Death Note is a game changer. I'm curious what you can do with it now."</p>
      <p>"Trust me, Morph. I will change the world for the better if only some people would stop getting in my way."</p>
      <p>"Draycott was never part of the original 'Kira Incident'," Morph said. "And <em>he</em> almost stopped you. He inserted himself because of Geist, a Shinigami from a thousand years in the future, who came back to change certain events so the Shinigami King wouldn't punish the rest of his kind because of what Ryuk did in dropping the Death Note. I'm glad Geist interfered. I don't like the <em>King</em>—for obvious reasons. He destroyed my entire race! And whenever I can, I always enjoy throwing a little chaos into the mix. That's why I changed the direction of the Death Note to fall to where you would pick it up. And it's also why I broke Ryuk out of Shinigami 'jail' and you out from Quindecim."</p>
      <p>"You forget, Morph. Without Demetre, the <em>Savant Society</em>, or even the <em>League of Darkness</em>, may have seized the world, unleashing thousands of Shinigami to kill humans—taking their lifespans."</p>
      <p>Morph nodded. "A cleverly crafted plan seeded by your ancestor Joseph Savant in cooperation with the Shinigami King," the cosmic deity told. "The Shinigami were reigned in because they were taking too many lives. Joseph Savant and the Shinigami King made a deal to allow the human population to flourish and grow, hence your ancestor created the <em>Savant Society</em>. The <em>League of Darkness</em>, however, refused to heed to the cult's ideals and separated. The end result was a civil war that destroyed them both. Little did they know that Joseph Savant's descendant would foil his plans." Morph laughed. "And the Shinigami King can't do a damn thing about it. I enjoy sticking it to that old goat!"</p>
      <p>Morph paused, putting the 'devil' mask back on the Wall of Masks. It floated through the air. "By the way, would you like to know what the Shinigami King looks like? It's actually quite revealing." Light looked intrigued. Then Morphed smiled, and said, "Ah, maybe some other time."</p>
      <p>Light frowned. "Goddamn tease," he murmured. But over the years, Light had formed his own image of what the Shinigami King might look like and he pictured the godly being like an old version of the devil from biblical lore with the head of a goat. So when Morph said, 'I enjoy sticking it to that old goat', that image he had returned to him in a quick flash.</p>
      <p>Demetre once remarked that the bible never described the Devil's appearance. Over the years, the image of the 'evil one' had surfaced in artist renditions, and it had Satan as a grotesque, abhorrent looking entity. Much like the mask that Morph fixed and placed back on the wall.</p>
      <p>"Another story you have to tell me, Light," Ritchie said intrigued. "The details of how you and Demetre defeated both cults is something you never told me."</p>
      <p>Light nodded.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Light's phone beeped with a text. He looked at it. "Demetre is in the office lobby," Light said, revealing it to the others, "and he has his assistant Leopard Nétè with him." Light's brow rose. He wondered why Demetre had brought him here.</p>
      <p>"That's my queue to leave," Morph suddenly said, "but I'll be watching."</p>
      <p>The supernatural Imp disappeared in the blink of an eye. Morph had the ability to come and go as he pleased. Light could call on the cosmic god at anytime, but Morph only came when he thought it would to be to his most beneficial. Morph was like a Shinigami, he liked to be entertained.</p>
      <p>A call then came to Light's cell phone. He answered it without thinking. It was his secretary. She knew he was in his private residence and this was the most direct way to get in touch with him.</p>
      <p>"<em>Mr. Izanagi?</em>…" Light opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He wasn't wearing a mask with its voice box. He gave the phone to Ritchie. Her voice heard again as he passed it over. "<em>Mr. Izanagi? Sir?</em>"</p>
      <p>Ritchie smiled when Light passed it to him. He knew Ritchie got some perverse pleasure sometimes having to be the 'voice' of Shinto answering the 'bosses' phone when Light wasn't wearing a mask.</p>
      <p>"This is Hayward, Mr. Shinto Izanagi's personal answering service," he jeered. Light rolled his eyes. "Mr. Izanagi can't speak right now." Ritchie smirked. Light's eyes narrowed, both annoyed and yet mildly amused by the jab. Ritchie listened. "I understand, send them through. Mr. Cottré has full access."</p>
      <p>Light accessed the CCTV security camera in the office lobby on his laptop. And he wondered again why Demetre was bringing Leopold Nétè with him. Should he greet them in his office? Then decided against it. He trusted Demetre in what he was doing. He would meet face-to-face with Nétè in the Study. It would also give the man a rare behind-the-scenes view of the bosses' home reinforcing the niche of power.</p>
      <p>Ritchie returned the phone. "This should be interesting," he wondered.</p>
      <p>"Quite," Light said curiously. "If I recall, Leopard Nétè introduced Nicholas Leandro to Demetre for the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation to donate to 'Freedom First!'. Hmm…"</p>
      <p>Light chose a suitable mask off the wall. He had different masks for different occasions.</p>
      <p>Nicholas Leandro remarked that Shinto Izanagi looked like a revolutionary from an old British science fiction sitcom with the mask he had been wearing in the boardroom. Light had worn something plain, in his opinion, for the Board Meeting. This time, however, he decided to wear something slightly more intimidating for this encounter. Only Demetre knew the full details of this unscheduled forum, Light was curious what this was all about. However, Light told himself to expect the unexpected—learning this lesson from his encounter with Near in the warehouse wharf where he had been exposed as Kira.</p>
      <p>Light fit the more heavier mask over his face. It perfectly molded to the contours of his face. He secured the back straps. He sat down in his chair behind his desk. Now, from an outsider's perspective, only thing 'human' that could be seen were his eyes, otherwise, his face was covered everything minus his hair.</p>
      <p>No doubt now he really did look like a villain from the Dr. Who sitcom wearing a light steel mask, with perfectly symmetrical lines and an apparatus with slits to breath from, a voice box built in.</p>
      <p>"Let us greet our guests accordingly, Mr. Hayward." Light said, his new voice reverberating mechanically.</p>
      <p>Ritchie smiled. "Of course, <em>Mr. Izanagi</em>," he replied.</p>
      <p>Ritchie cracked his knuckles. The man was an ex-fighter, but Ritchie had good instincts. From observation alone, Light knew there was cause for caution here. He hated surprises, much like Morph.</p>
      <p><em>Time to see what this was all about</em>, Light thought. It was time to play his part on his self-made stage.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The moment Demetre Draycott entered Shinto Izanagi's office, he knew exactly what had to be done. He and Leopard Nétè crossed the large office of the CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation which took up a quarter of the top floor and then stopped at the metal door that lead to Izanagi's private penthouse. The door had a bio-metric lock, and of course, Demetre had full access.</p>
      <p>"So, this is Mr. Izanagi's private residence?" Leopard Nétè asked. "And he invited me?"</p>
      <p>"Oui," said Tréy Cottré, Demetre donning his French Nationalist accent. "He wishes to speak with me about an issue and he wishes to thank you for introducing him to Mr. Leandro."</p>
      <p>Demetre had concocted the new identity of a French Nationalist to remove himself from his old identity. He was later introduced by Shinto Izanagi as both the Chief Financial Officer (CFO) and Chief Operations Officer (COO) of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. Demetre invented a background that would stand up to scrutiny if investigated and he waged the New Kira Task Force under Near already had done so.</p>
      <p>Demetre Draycott was dead, he was now Tréy Cottré, faking his death after his parents' deaths. There had been nothing to go back to, or to keep. So, the best thing was the begin new—like Light.</p>
      <p>Demetre took few online business courses and earned himself a degree. He even picked up a few law courses, but stopped short in taking the Barr Exam which would have made him a lawyer like his father. He was smart, perhaps even smarter than Light. But he downplayed that kind of narcissism because Light had an acumen for different fields that he lacked. Not everyone could know everything.</p>
      <p>When he was younger, he wondered if he would make a good lawyer like his father. Unfortunately, after picking up the Death Note that fateful day in the alley when he was walking home from Hachiko Square after he witnessed the Second Kira's declaration with hundreds of others on a large television screen on the side of a tall building, his plans were equivocally changed.</p>
      <p>It didn't come without immense sacrifice. And a long lost love of his life Dana Chika was killed by an ex-NPA officer with an axe to grind. He hunted for Zurn Wellington for years, and went through countless hurtles with both the <em>Savant Society</em> and the <em>League of Darkness</em>, but while his efforts aided in both cults annihilating themselves, Zurn was still on the loose.</p>
      <p>Demetre didn't kill for vengeance, and he still had strong religious convictions, but that didn't mean he did believe he could use the Death Note to its utmost advantage.</p>
      <p>He learned over the years, thanks to Geist, that the Death Note had other attributes, that could be used in other ways without senseless murder. He employed these methods and had managed to crush a lot of his enemies: people who wanted him dead and those who wanted to harm Light. Light was his closest friend. They became friends at a young age when he moved to Japan with his family from America because his father's law firm wanted to open up a branch in Japan. Demetre's father was the best choice and the family moved to Japan without issue.</p>
      <p>He first met Light in a neighbourhood playground—</p>
      <p>The bio-metric sensor beeped which allowed access for Demetre and Nétè to enter.</p>
      <p>Geist had not joined Demetre in the elevator on their way to the top floor. His bulk and weight would be too much for it to handle, so he had gone up ahead, and he now materialized in Shinto Izanagi's apartment when the door opened after Demetre's palm print was recognized.</p>
      <p><em>Things were about to get interesting,</em> Demetre thought.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Light witnessed Demetre and Leopard Nétè enter into the foray of his penthouse through a CCTV surveillance system from a private server on his personal laptop in his Study. He had followed them the entire way from the outside office lobby, entering his office. But there were no cameras in his personal office for security reasons, so he had to pick up the feed again on his own server in the foray.</p>
      <p>As expected, from the expression on his face, Nétè appeared stunned and impressed by what he saw, as he looked around the foray, stopping a few metres from the Study doors. Shinto Izanagi's residence took up two-thirds of the top floor of Tsuku-Yoki Tower.</p>
      <p>With a single glance by Demetre at the nearest hidden camera as Nétè was distracted by the luxury of the penthouse therein, Light saw a strange look in his friend's eyes. It was a look of urgency. Light took a moment to review Leopard Nétè's dossier and financial records which were easily obtained. "Hmm," he sounded, acknowledging something on the screen. "Now this is interesting…"</p>
      <p>Ritchie stood next to the double doors as Light positioned himself to greet his guest in the Study. His new mask, one of light steel. Something about the situation told him that he required a good quality mask with more durability. He hadn't worn this mask before, it was designed and crafted by Dr. Lovecraft.</p>
      <p>Light gave Ritchie a nod and he opened the Study doors. The moment that happened, Leopard Nétè turned towards them, standing next to one of the half-moon couches. Tréy Cottré—Demetre—stood a meter away. Demetre gestured Nétè towards the Study and Nétè walked over.</p>
      <p>Geist was in the foray as well, but only Light and Demetre could see him. He stood back.</p>
      <p>Light noticed Nétè's awe of the Study's stunning interior, Shinto's inner sanctum. No one had been in Shinto Izanagi's private residence other than his closest acquaintances. Nétè looked at the large animal mosaics on the wall and the Wall of Masks with one's no one had ever seen in public.</p>
      <p>There was an eerie silence. Light watched Nétè closely, analyzing the five foot, eight inch man. Leopard Nétè was a good worker, his records showed that. But now, they showed something else. And all respect Light had for the man was abandoned. And with the recent 'Freedom First!' fresco, someone had to pay for the embarrassment. Leopard Nétè would be that man.</p>
      <p>Leopard Nétè swallowed hard. He looked nervous.</p>
      <p>Demetre shut the double doors, Geist stayed outside, if needed.</p>
      <p>Demetre stood in front of the doors as if he was a lowly security guard. Demetre knew what Light wanted. Nétè looked back a little jittery, his eyes wide. Nétè turned to the CEO, standing up straight.</p>
      <p>"You have a very nice home, Mr. Izanagi," Nétè said, obviously wishing to get on the boss's good side right out the gate. "Mr. Cottré said you wished to see me, Mr. Izanagi?"</p>
      <p>Light stared at Nétè through the mask. If the eyes were truly the window to a person's soul, then Light was looking into the very essence of a lair.</p>
      <p>Light/Shinto reached across his desk and picked up a small gold weight that sat next to the justice scale on his desk. He silently gave it to Ritchie, who then gave it to Leopard Nétè.</p>
      <p>Nétè looked confused. "Sir?"</p>
      <p>"Justice is only balanced when truth is achieved," Shinto said, his voice box reverberating the sound. He sounded robotic, monotone. But he didn't care. "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Nétè?"</p>
      <p>"I—I don't understand, Mr. Izanagi?" Nétè asked, the gold weight held loosely in his hands.</p>
      <p>"The weight in your hand, Mr. Nétè, place it on one of the scale trays please," Shinto told him.</p>
      <p>Nétè blinked, he obviously didn't understand, but h put the small weight on one of the trays. Light made quick observation of which one. Nétè placed it on the left tray and the scale dropped to the left hitting the surface of the oak desk. The justice scale was just not for show, a symbol of justice, but it was also a used as a kind of polygraph test.</p>
      <p>The scale was made from a special material brought to the Human World by Morph that weighed the weight of a person's soul. The deeper the drop, the heavier the onus, and from the way the scale reacted, Leopard Nétè had a heavy burden. Light already knew what that was after reviewing Nétè's records.</p>
      <p>Silence waited Nétè. Shinto made eye contact was Nétè. A small bead of sweat was seen streaming down Nete's right temple and the man swallowed gulped. "Sir, I don't understand what's going on here? Have I displeased you in some way? If so, I'll try and make amends."</p>
      <p>Shinto stapled his fingers, elbows on desk, he remained silent for a few moments and then looked at Leopard Nétè straightly. "Amends, Mr. Nétè? Oh, I believe we have an issue that needs addressing. And it involved Nicholas Leandro. Remind me, Mr. Nétè, you come from a background of finances, correct?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, sir," Nétè replied. "Both my father and mother are financial agents. I followed in their footsteps."</p>
      <p>"So, you know your way around, say, investment portfolios, and can analyze the performance of stocks, bonds, and other types of investments, even access them when needed, correct?"</p>
      <p>"Y-yes, sir, I can," Nétè said, a little nervously.</p>
      <p>Light analyzed the situation and took into consideration Nétè's body language. As a former police officer, Light knew how to judge a person simply by reading their stances and gestures. And Nétè seemed to look befuddled. "Did Mr. Cottré inform you why I wanted to see you?" Light gave a slight glance to Demetre.</p>
      <p>"Yes, sir," Nétè said, "to thank me for acquiring the services of Nicholas Leandro, if I am correct?"</p>
      <p>"Indeed," Shinto said. "Thanks are in order, Mr. Nétè, that is for sure. But we seem to have a problem."</p>
      <p>Nétè gulped. "P-problem, sir? With what, may I ask?"</p>
      <p>"With someone in personnel," Izanagi added.</p>
      <p>"May I ask with whom, sir? I'd deal with him or her immediately," Nétè said. "Mr. Cottré is a very busy person as your right hand man, but as <em>his</em> assistant I have the ability to help him when needed when it comes these sorts of matters, along with my other duties as a financial consultant."</p>
      <p>Nétè seemed to ease, Light observed. His body language and even his face appeared to take into a belief that he was not the centre of ire of the boss, and that someone else was.</p>
      <p>How little he was wrong.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Suicide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Light reached over his desk and picked up the weight from the justice scale, it levelled again. He held the small gold item in his thumb and forefinger of his left hand for a moment and then put it down in front of him. Light saw the weight as a chess piece, a pawn, and now he had captured it.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Nétè, what do you know about Physics?" Light queried the other.</p>
      <p>Nétè looked confused. "Nothing really, sir," he answered. "Except for the basics. I was never into the Sciences. I was Business Major in college. Never had an aptitude for it."</p>
      <p>"Physics," Tréy Cottré said, "is a natural science that studies matter, its motion, and behavior through space and time, as it relates to entities of energy and force." Light looked at him. Nétè did too. "Physics is one of the most fundamental scientific disciplines, it's how we understand how the universe behaves."</p>
      <p>"Correct, Mr. Cottré," Izanagi said. Light gave Demetre his props with a smile under his mask. "And through physics, we can also dwell into the mindset of humanity, what drives us to do the things we do. There's a correlation between physics and the physicality of the human psyche. Wouldn't you agree?"</p>
      <p>Nétè shrugged. "I suppose so, sir," he said, unsure.</p>
      <p>"And every action has equal and opposite reaction," Light further said, "that's Newton's First Law."</p>
      <p>"Forgive me, sir. But I don't know where this is going? If there is a problem with a member of personnel, I'll deal with it, as per any instructions you issue."</p>
      <p><em>As per any instruction you issue,</em> Light repeated. <em>What an interesting choice of words!</em></p>
      <p>Light smiled under his mask. Now he had Nétè exactly where Light wanted him.</p>
      <p>He had had planned something special for the Shinigami to entertain them, but now with Nétè here it was a perfect opportunity to issue a lesson in fidelity for an employee who wished to do harm to his company.</p>
      <p>"I wish to show you something," Shinto Izanagi said, "and I know it will make an impact." In more ways than one, Light thought.</p>
      <p>Light stood and picked up the television remote control from his desk. He turned on the volume. On the screen was a news channel with a sudden News Bulletin. The sound eclipsed the silence in the Study. There were squads of police cars and EMTs and media seen crowded outside a building a few blocks from Tusku-Yoki Tower. And a large crowd had formed, all looking up.</p>
      <p>A camera zeroed in on a suicidal jumper. A reporter was speaking over the action taking place, stating there were police on the roof as well as on the ground and that they were trying to coax the man away from the edge. Nétè's eyes bulged out their sockets when he saw and even recognized the man.</p>
      <p>The man was screaming for police officers to stay away, shouting that he had to jump, and nothing they did or said would stop him. This was clearly heard, so there was no accusation of police brutality. They were trying to save the man, but the man was clearly suffering from some form of mental illness. Due to all the issues in the media these days, and how they jumped on the police with how they handled these types of affairs, the police gave the man a wide berth and a way out if he chose to step to safety. A helicopter was showing the scene from above, all angles were being captured.</p>
      <p>"Oh my god!" Nétè voiced. "That's…"</p>
      <p>"Yes, Mr. Nétè," Shinto said calmly. "That is Mr. Nicholas Leandro, that man you contracted from 'Freedom First!', with whom you also chose to coalesce an illicit partnership with. We know the truth."</p>
      <p>Nétè snapped his attention to Shinto. "Sir?"</p>
      <p>"It didn't slip our notice that you were battling a gambling addiction, Mr. Nétè," Shinto said. "However, it was your problem until I looked into your financial records. You've been embezzling millions from my corporation and altering financial records to hide money transfers to offshore accounts. The last transfer was just this morning when Mr. Leandro arrived in Japan. You and he were going to leave Japan for some out of the way destination far away from your creditors."</p>
      <p>Nétè gasped. "That's not true!" he said, a bit too defensively.</p>
      <p>"Nicholas Leandro told us everything and he implicated you in the scheme. He even stated that it was all your idea, that you contacted him, a friend of yours from high school. And now, as you see, he feels so guilty he wants to end it all. He has betrayed himself, his organization: 'Freedom First!', and now you."</p>
      <p>"T-that's a lie!"</p>
      <p>Demetre took a step forward. "You betrayed me, Nétè. You are <em>my</em> assistant and I recommended Leandro to Mr. Izanagi based on information you provided to me that Nicholas Leandro could be trusted," he said. "I failed in my part to vet Leandro beforehand because I trusted you! If this ever got out, it would taint the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation and put Mr. Izanagi in a bad light. Someone must redeem for this!"</p>
      <p>Nétè was speechless. It appeared like he was about to deny it again, when Light rotated his laptop with proof. On the screen were financial statements and the gambling debts Nétè had racked up in the hundreds of thousands of dollars in online gambling sites visited on his personal computer. The Tsuku-Yoki Tower was on a private network, but it had access to everyone's computer.</p>
      <p>"You hide it well, Mr. Nétè, and I would not have found it if I wasn't looking for it," Light said. "And you almost got away with it." He turned the laptop back around. "With the millions were you going to get and share with Nicholas Leandro from me could have bought you a life of luxury," he said. "Now…"</p>
      <p>Demetre continued, "A gambling addiction is a terrible thing," he said, with some sympathy. "We've been monitoring odd behaviour of the sort for the last couple of months, money disappearing from departments. Investigations were baffled, now we know the truth. You owe over $800,000 to multiple third parties. You've been re-allocating money elsewhere in an attempt to pay off your debts."</p>
      <p>Nétè shook his head. "No, sir! I would never betray you!"</p>
      <p>The live broadcast unfolding brought up both a close-up of Nicholas Leandro on the roof top and a reporter's overlaid voice. Nétè looked at the television screen. The reporter's voice then elevated on the television in an embodiment of shock and dismay. Leandro suddenly had something in his hand. Nétè had not been watching the television, so he had no idea as to where Leandro had gotten it!</p>
      <p>The reporter: "<em>What is he doing? Is that a canister of gasoline? He's pouring it all over himself! Oh my god! And he has a lighter! Someone, for god's sake…Stop him! He's going to light himself on fire!</em>"</p>
      <p>Light watched Nétè. The man obviously couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. He opened his mouth, maybe to shout at the television to demand his friend stop from killing himself, but nothing came out of his mouth, dry as a bone, his face filled with a look of shock and horror.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To be continued...</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><em>Exactly as the instructions I gave Leandro and more dramatic than I had hoped</em>, Light thought. <em>This death is worthy of an Oscar. And I'm sure the Shinigami will enjoy the entertainment value of it.</em></p>
      <p>Light smiled deliciously under his mask.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, Nicholas Leandro burst into flames—he screamed—the gasoline engulfing him. He then toppled over the edge and plummeted to the ground with a heavy thud. The camera followed, but missed the impact—yet heard it. It then zoomed in on the fire that coursed Leandro's entire frame. Screams could be heard from the crowd, the fire department rushed in to extinguish the flames.</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh my god—the Humanity!</em>" the reported decried. "<em>Is this one of </em>Kira'<em>s judgements? What did this poor soul do to deserve such a horrific death with such cruel intentions?</em>"</p>
      <p>Then silence, as Light muted the sound.</p>
      <p>Nétè stood shocked, his eyes wide, unblinking, and his mind racing. "Kira?" He looked at Light, or Shinto Izanagi, the man behind the mask, the CEO of the Tsuku-Yoki Corporation. "They say, some<em>one</em> of Kira's calibre is some<em>one</em> who can hide anywhere, can be any<em>one</em> or any<em>thing</em>—some hidden <em>god</em>! All those deaths within the Yotsuba Group, every single one of their Board Members died in horrible accidents. The Tsuku-Yoki Corporation bought up the company and merged it with its own because its shares had fallen to where it was worthless because rumour had it that had gotten involved with Kira."</p>
      <p>Light put the television controller down and sat back down in his chair. He eased back in his chair, amused by the situation. "To what are you insinuating, Mr. Nétè? That I—or some<em>one</em>—in my company are in collusion with Kira? That is absurd. Kira is a god and he knows what's in a person's heart. Since the dawn of Kira, there has been a drastic shift in the dynamics of human behaviour. I accept that and believe in Kira's judgements. Obviously Nicholas Leandro erred to the point Kira had to act."</p>
      <p>Nétè suddenly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small pistol. He pointed it at Light. In his former years as a police officer, Light could identify hundreds of makes of guns. Nétè held a Smith and Weston .40 calibre handgun. Ritchie and Demetre rushed in, but Nétè got off a single shot before he was tackled. The bullet struck the mask dead centre in the forehead just above Light's eyes.</p>
      <p>"Boss!" Ritchie shouted.</p>
      <p>"Light!" Demetre shouted without even thinking.</p>
      <p>Light had a flashback to when his father pointed a gun at him and fired. It was when he and Misa were in the backseat of a car supposedly on their way to an execution site accused of being Kira and the Second Kira. Back then it was a blank. If Light reacted to save himself and killed his father, then that would prove Light was Kira. But it helped convince L wasn't Kira at the time, which was a huge mistake. Light had lost his memories, purposely relinquishing the Death Note, and then joined with L to help 'catch' Kira, a ploy Light had put in motion weeks beforehand. It was to take the heat off him.</p>
      <p>It all happened so fast. Light didn't have time to react or move away from the bullet's trajectory.</p>
      <p>The mask began to crack, the metallic casing was enough to stop the bullet from killing Light, but not enough to completely prevent penetration. It split into two halves and fell from his face, exposing his real face underneath—a face that was not burned by acid, as per the story he had told everyone.</p>
      <p>Demetre put Nétè into a chokehold while Ritchie attended to Light. Demetre brought Nétè up to his feet and slipped the Smith and Weston .40 calibre handgun into his jacket pocket.</p>
      <p>"Boss! Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>Light sighed. "I'm fine," he said, calm despite the situation that just unfolded.</p>
      <p>Geist materialized through the wall of the office and asked what had happened. He saw the scene.</p>
      <p>"I'll explain later," Demetre said to Geist. Everyone but Nétè could see and hear him. "Do you know it is illegal for anyone other than the police to possess a handgun in Japan, Mr. Nétè? Five years in prison!"</p>
      <p>"Get off me!" Nétè struggled but to no avail. "You killed Nicholas! You bastards!"</p>
      <p>Ritchie picked up the pieces of the mask. "Remarkable," he said. "Dr. Lovecraft is to be commended for creating this mask." The bullet was stuck in one side of it almost to the other side.</p>
      <p>Light felt his foretold and touched underneath his hairline as a small trickle of blood streamed down his face. But the bullet had not penetrated beyond the mask despite mildly causing a possible laceration.</p>
      <p>Ritchie handed Light the half of the mask with the bullet still lodged within, Light looked at it sagely. "No, Mr. Nétè," he said, "you are incorrect who killed whom." Indeed, the mask was remarkable. Dr. Lovecraft would get a sizeable bonus for designing it.</p>
      <p>Light's 'Grand Agenda' would have ended with a bullet without it.</p>
      <p>He came out from behind his desk and crossed the office to Leopard Nétè, then back hit Nétè with the mask and cupped the man's chin. Light's eyes glowered with disdain.</p>
      <p>Nétè winched, then cowed at Light. "<em>W-who are you?</em> You're not Shinto Izanagi!"</p>
      <p>Light smiled evilly. "Oh, but I am, Mr. Nétè—the one and only," he said. "And some<em>one</em> else!"</p>
      <p>"B-but your face, it's not burned! Shinto Izanagi!'s face was disfigured with acid, that's the story!"</p>
      <p>Light's smile remained. "The story about my face burned by acid was a lie," he admitted. "It was to cover up to hide my true identity." Light looked at Demetre and his friend smiled gleefully. He looked back at Nétè. "I won't go into the details, but I'll tell you this much—you could have been part of something great! Alas, you chose your own selfish wants. You're not welcome in my brand new world!"</p>
      <p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
      <p>Light snapped his fingers and Ritchie brought over one of the small white cases. Light opened up the white case and forcefully fit one of the Death Mouthguard's into Nétè's upper jaw. Ritchie also handed Light the Alpha Death Mouthguard that he retrieved from Light's suit jacket. Light felt the moisture with its previous use on Nicholas Leandro and bit down on it to secure it. It almost had the juiciness of an apple.</p>
      <p>"Now, Mr. Nétè," Light continued, making direct eye contact with the other, "let's play a game!"</p>
      <p>Nétè winched after he obviously felt an electric shock inside his mouth which indicated the mouthguard made contact with his neural and sensory pathways, the frontal lobe of the brain, where the ability to rationalize and make decisions were centred. It was the central operating system of the mouthguard's.</p>
      <p>"What did you put in my mouth? Take it out!" Nétè said. "Why did it shock me?"</p>
      <p>Light took a step back. He then used a handkerchief Ritchie brought him to wipe his face of blood that had begun to fork down his face from the laceration in his forehead. But instead of wiping the blood off, it smeared across his face making him look like some kind of crazed lunatic after he just murdered someone in cold blood. Ironically, that's just what Kira did to Nicholas Leandro.</p>
      <p>His smile broadened.</p>
      <p>"You're some sort of devil!"</p>
      <p>"On the contrary, Mr. Nétè," Light said, "but in order to save the world, a few sacrifices must be made, and now that you know my little secret, I'm afraid going to momentarily act like one. Still, as the saying goes: '<em>Evil exists when good men do nothing</em>'. I'm acting in the greatest good of humanity."</p>
      <p>"Who are you?"</p>
      <p>Light smiled. "The truth will shock you," he said, and then confirmed to Leopard Nétè what he suspected.</p>
      <p>He was indeed the man behind the veil of Kira, a man wearing a mask, and not unlike in Alexandre Dumas's 'The Man In the Iron Mask', a royal, hidden away for his heritage.</p>
      <p>Nétè's eyes widened.</p>
      <p>After a very short game of 'Truth or Dare' that Nétè at first refused to play and ultimately lost, Light then began to relay a series of instructions for Nétè to follow using the Death Mouthguard in his mouth and the Alpha Guard to command him. What came next was Nétè's unwavering and inability to disobey. All rational thinking was replaced with a set of irrational thought but that all human beings were capable of, as per the rules of the Death Note. He issued Nicholas Leandro the same command.</p>
      <p>It took less than a minute.</p>
      <p>Leopard Nétè was then released, he didn't resist, and was sent on his way. He walked out of Shinto Izanagi's Study and residence. The CCTV camera in the outside lobby of the office showed Nétè walk pass his secretary without saying a word and then get into the elevator.</p>
      <p>"Do you think he'll do it, Light?" Demetre wondered, looking up from Light's laptop, as Light wiped his face clean with a moist cloth, cleaning the remainder of the blood off, a small bandage partially seen over the laceration underneath Light's hair, given to him by Ritchie to apply.</p>
      <p>"The command I relayed to him is a condition all human beings are capable of, so it will not be unheard of when a police investigation will commence," Light said. He removed the Alpha Mouthguard and placed it back into its black case as it had served its purpose. "But with Leopard Nétè's massive gambling debt, which will come out during an investigation, who will question a man with nothing left to lose?"</p>
      <p>Light laughed.</p>
      <p>"Leopard Nétè is as good as dead," Light concluded, "and nothing will save him from Kira's judgement!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The Shinjuku Train Station in Tokyo was a busy hub for passengers to get to and from their destinations. It was one of the world's busiest railway stations. It was a major railway station in the Shinjuku and Shibuya wards in Tokyo, Japan.</p>
      <p>In Shinjuku, in the Kanto Region, it was part of the Nishi-Shinjuku and Shinjuku districts, and this is where Leopard Nétè walked in.</p>
      <p>He walked through the vestibule of the terminal, swiped his transit card over one of commuter gates, and then stood on the platform, waiting for the next train to arrive. It would not take long, as an electronic voice signals the train was en-route and would arrive in less than a minute.</p>
      <p>An inner voice was driving him to do this and he couldn't stop himself. He screamed at himself to stop, but his body wouldn't listen. No one paid him any mind. He was just like any other business man waiting to use the train to get to a place.</p>
      <p>As the vibration of the train was felt as it begin to rush into the station, air blowing from the turbulence, he stepped closer, and then over the edge of the platform just as the train entered the station.</p>
      <p>It would be last thing he would ever do—</p>
      <p>As train hit Leopard Nétè, killing instantly with a wet, crushing blow.</p>
      <p>END</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>